The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Moan
by isNotAvailable13
Summary: Link is trapped in a three day loop. He defeated ganondorf and was returned to his childhood. He set out to search for navi. 8 years later, He must traverse the new land of termina in search of four giants who can prevent the overshadowing doom that covers Clock Town.
1. Save File 1-The Great Fairy

Link rode Epona through the woods calling out her name. Ganondorf was defeated and 8 years ago he had told Zelda not to open the door of time.

There was a rustle behind link. Suddenly a skull kid appeared in front of Epona. His sudden appearance spooked Epona. She reared back and tossed Link off. The skull kid walked over to Link and started to rummage through his pouches. He pulled out the ocarina of time before. Link woke up. Link jumped to grab skull kid but skull kid just teleported onto Epona and rode past Link. Link got up and chased after him. Link jumped across some stumps and ran into a hollow tree. He stumbled to a stop before he tumbled off the edge and down a long dark fall.

Link woke up and saw skull kid hanging in mid air.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours? It doesn't listen to a word I said to it. There's no point in riding a thing like that. So I did you a favor and got rid of it. Hee hee! Aw, boo hoo. Why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you. Oh, come now, do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!"

Link stood up and drew his sword. Skull kid snapped his fingers. There was a rustle behind him and he turned around. There was a giant deku scrub behind him. Link got knocked out again. When he woke he reached for his sword but it wasn't there! He looked down and saw that he had been transformed into a deku scrub. The skull kid floated towards an opening. Link rushed him but one of the two fairies rushed back and hit Link. The door closed.

"This is your fault" yelled the fairy. "Get up and open the door!"

Link stood up and opened the door. There was a huge pit with a few pillars in between to deep cliffs.

"Use the deku petals to fly across!" Link dove in to one of the petals and flew out. He glided across to the first pillar and repeated this until he crossed the pit. He walked down a hallway that twisted and turned kind of like the one back in the forest temple. He emerged from the hall and a stone slab blocked the path. He saw a staircase and started to climb it. Just as he was about to walk through some doors, a voice behind him spoke.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

"You!?!?" Squeaked the fairy

"Yes Tatl me." He said with a creepy smile, "I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search for masks. During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss... And now I've found you. Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you... For I know of a way to return to your former self. If you can get back the precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you back to normal. In exchange, all I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that imp stole from me. What? Is that not a simple task? Why, to someone like you, it should be by no means be a difficult task. Except... The one thing is... I'm a very busy fellow... And I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up. But, yes... You'll do fine. I see you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away. Well then, I am counting on you..."

"Ok we'll find the mask!"

"Good"

Link walked out into clock town.

"The mask salesman said that if you got back the precious thing that was stolen from you, he could return you to normal! Did you completely forget or what?", Said Tatl, "Well, don't just stand there! We're going to see the Great Fairy! Look, you wanna find the Skull Kid, don't you? The Great Fairy will know what he's up to. She watches over everything. And just between you and me, the Skull Kid is no match for the Great Fairy. Go to the shrine near the North Gate. You'll find the Great Fairy in there!"

Link decided to listen to her. He ran up to north clock town and found a great cave. He walked into it. He followed the passage deeper down. When he finally reached the chamber on the other end, he stopped abruptly. Hovering over the center of the pool was a group of fairies.

"Oh no the great fairy! That Skull Kid has gone too far! We can't just let this happen!" Said Tatl, "Quick! We have to find the Stray Fairy in town and return the Great Fairy to normal!"

Link ran out of the cave and back to South Clock Town. He frantically looked around for one of those fairies and couldn't find anything. After, an hour of searching he sat down on some steps in South Clock Town.

"I can't find the stray fairy" said Link in deku.

"You are because otherwise we won't ever get that mask back."

He then noticed a path at the top of the stairs. He climbed the stairs and found a little nook. There was a bench with a man sitting on it. He looked exactly like the guy in the windmill in Kakariko. That's wierd, link thought. On the other side of the stream that cut through the place was a door. And hovering over the stream was the stray fairy. He jumped and as he touched the fairy he heard its plea; _Young one! Please hear my plea! I have been broken and shattered to pieces by the masked Skull Kid._

The fairy followed him all the way back to the shrine where it met up with all of the other fairies. They spun together in blinding light and then the light died down. The great fairy hovered there. Her orange hair floated above her tan body, which was barely covered by vines.

"Tatl, and you, young one of the altered shape…", her voice boomed echoing in the small chamber, "Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I thought that masked child was helping me, and I grew careless. All I can offer you now is this: I shall grant you Magic Power as a sign of my gratitude. Please accept it!"

She spread her arms and Link floated into the air suddenly he was surging with magical power.

"I do have one more gift for you, young one." She said as she floated closer to Link. She glided down and peeled back her vines revealing her C cup breasts. She bent down and pulled down Link's... skirt? His penis stood up at attention. She grabbed Link's dick and started to stroke it. It got harder and harder and grew to its full length. The Great Fairy put her mouth around his penis and started to bob her head up and down. Link started to moan from pleasure. The Great Fairy extended her hands down to in between her thighs, pushed the vines aside and started to rub her vagina. The Great Fairy stopped sucking his dick for a moment to stroke it while she sucked on his balls. After a few moments of this she went back to sucking his dick. Link started to moan louder and so The Great Fairy moved faster bobbing up and down. The Great Fairy took a quick break to catch her breath. Link grabbed her perky tits and The Great Fairy resumed blowing Link and jerking him off. Eventually Link's moans got louder and louder. She stopped sucking him for a second and started to stroke his penis. she slipped it back into her mouth. She flicked her tongue around the tip of his penis. She bobbed her head up and down on his shaft. She fingered herself as she sucked him off. Link receive a ton of pleasure from The Great Fairy moaning around his cock. He started to grunt. He held on for as long as he could before exploding in her mouth and on her tits. Tatl, who had been fingering herself, flew in and started to lick up Links cum as the Great Fairy did the same. Tatl looked at The Great Fairy.

"Your cum tastes like syrup, Link!" Said Tatl. Link pulled up his skirt.

"The man who lives in the observatory outside of town may know of the Skull Kid's whereabouts. But be careful! You must not underestimate that child's powers, kind young one. If ever you are returned to your former shape, come see me. I shall give you more help." called the Great Fairy as Link left.

**So what did you guys think? Please Comment and Favorite this story! More updates coming!**


	2. Save File 2 - The Bombers

Link ran out of the great fairie cave.

"Hey, Kid! Look why don't try out your magic powers on the balloon?"

Link ran up under the balloon. He took a deep breath in and blew up a bubble before releasing it towards the hover balloon. It hit the balloon causing it to pop. The boy next to link got pissed and hit Link.

"What the fuck deku freak?!?"

"What the fuck does that mean!" Chimed Tatl.

"Uh sorry."

"Squesque" said Link. He couldn't talk because he was a deku scrub.

"He asked if he could join you guys" said Tatl

"You want to be a bomber. well catch all of us and we'll give you the pass code to the observatory!"

————— One game of Hide and Seek later —————

"Dang you found us!"

The bombers, who all looked to be around links age spun around and showed the code to link.

25341

Link ran off to find the only girl bomber standing in east click town.

"25314" link blurred out.

"That's wrong" she said

"Sorry I meant 25341"

"Sorry can't let you past"

"Really?"

"Well there is one thing you could do..."

"What?" The girl dragged him into an alley and pulled down his skirt. the girl kissed the tip and then licked up the bit of pre-cum that came out then she started to push the cock into her mouth, sliding her tongue around it and letting her saliva slide down it and lube the cock up good so she could deep throat it.

She slid Link's cock deeper into her mouth until she felt his tip touch the back of her throat and she pulled back and let it fall out with an audible "pop", she grabbed it with her right hands and stroked it some more while she cupped Link's balls with her left hands, rubbing them. Once she thought she was ready again the girl took him back into her mouth and pushed Link into her throat, she felt the cock start to go down and it tightened her airway up really nicely and she started to choke so she pulled back so she could breathe but then went right back to work shoving him even farther. the girl continued this until she had successfully taken him completely, her nose resting against his stomach and his cock fully in her throat, she started to choke but held herself there and started to suck on him trying to take him farther and make him cum. It worked. Link groaned as he released a large couple of loads down the girl's throat and the black-headed girl swallowed it all, not one drop missed, she liked his taste it was like a vegetable sort of flavor.

Link pulled his skirt back up and left the girl laying there. He ran all the way down the path before reaching a sewer system. He jumped platform to platform. Finally reaching the observatory, he climbed up the steps and asked the old man if he could look into the telescope. Suddenly there was a crash outside. Link ran outside and found a moon tear. He collected it and went back to clock town.


	3. Save file 3-back to human

Link was walking around clock town when he noticed a deku petal. It had now been 2 and half days since he'd arrived here. He raced over to it but before he reached it he heard someone say "hey wait" a deku scum flew over and dropped down. The scrub told Link that he owned the deed to this petal. Link then offered to trade Him the moon tear for the petal. The deku scrub snatched the moon tear and gave Link the deed before flying away. Link flew out of the petal and onto the platform. He waited there until the door opened. He ran up the stairs and saw the skull kid. Tael screamed out "swamp, mountain, sea and desert" skull kid hit tael and then called down the moon. Link shot a bubble at the skull kid forcing him to drop the ocarina. Link grabbed it and had a flashback to when he left hyrule

_Zelda's left hand grabbed hold of his shaft and began to lightly stroke it, pre cum came from Link's tip and Zelda licked it up quickly making him shudder. Zelda spat onto her hand to lube it up a bit and increased her speed as she jacked him off. While she jacked him off she began to kiss his tip and lick it like a lollipop and soon she was beginning to take him into her mouth. She pushed her head down, taking him fully into her throat, after a lot of practice Zelda could now take his full cock down her throat with ease._

_Link moaned at the tightness of her throat and put his hands on her head urging her to go faster, Zelda complied. She bobbed her head quickly, swallowing all the time to send jolts through his cock and even started to hum at one point, which drove Link crazy._

_Link grabbed Zelda's head and began to thrust his cock erratically into her throat making her gag and choke. Finally he shoved her head down on his cock and came into her throat, his cock pulsing and unleashing load after load of cum down into Zelda's stomach._

_They both got dressed and Link hugged Zelda. "Play this song when you feel lonely." She taught Link the song of time._

"Link, pay attention! Do something!" Link played the song of time. Suddenly everything g stopped and he fell through a wormhole. Suddenly he was back in the clock tower.

"I see you got back what you lost." The mask salesman said. He taught link through song of healing. A mask fell to the ground and Link was back to his child self.

"Now where is my mask? You did get my mask right? You didn't! Go get it!" Link ran out and went to go to the inn he needed some sleep. However he accidentally walked into the mayor's office and talked to some lady who gave him a mask that looked like her son. Link found the inn and for whatever reason Link put on the mask and talked to the lady behind the bench. She was surprised and told Link to meet her at 11 in the kitchen. Link walked up the stairs and sat on the balcony until eleven and then went back in downstairs and into the kitchen. Anju was waiting for him there.

"So you are also looking for Kafei?"

"I guess"

"Well when you find him give him this letter for me please!"

"Sure, but I won't do it for free."

"Oh I'll do anything!"

Ten minutes later:

Link opened his mouth to speak but instead it gave out a surprised moan as he felt Anju's mouth on his dick, kissing and licking it as she slowly made her way from the base to the tip. Once there she licked it like an ice cream cone and then slid her mouth over top of it and took him into her mouth.

Link groaned as Anju took his cock deeper and deeper into her throat, she'd gotten very good at this and it was not long before she had him inside of her throat completely. Anju started to suck; making loud noises that made Link's eyes roll back in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Anju." He moaned.

Anju smirked and sucked harder before starting to bob her head up and down his member, giving Link a hard blowjob.

Link groaned loudly and forcefully grabbed onto Anju's head and shoved her down so she took him fully and unleashed his load down her throat. Anju pulled back leaving a trail of drool in her wake and grinned up at her boyfriend's stupid expression.

Anju stood up and towered over the sitting Link who thought Anju looked a tad bit intimidating. Then Anju grabbed his shoulders and slowly sat on his lap, taking his cock into her pussy fully. Once Anju got comfortable she started to bounce up and down in Link's lap, letting Link's cock slide in and out at a very fast pace. Link grabbed Anju's back as she rode him and he simply let her do what she needed to do, it was always better that way, Anju was an animal in bed.

Link flipped himself and Anju over so that he was now hovering over top of her and was fucking her missionary style. Anju was moaning as she felt Link fill her up over and over again.

"Ooh Link! Fuck you're so big!" Anju groaned.

Link was panting from effort, "Yeah? Well, you're tightness really helps you know!"

Anju giggled, "Good to know."

Link continued to plow into Anju for quite some time before he felt his cock stiffen and knew he was about to explode. At the same time Anju felt the familiar rush and the clenching of her walls.

"Oh shit!" Link yelled.

"Oh gods!" Anju screamed.

Link groaned as he shot his load deep into Anju's pussy, he loved cumming inside her. Anju, herself, screamed as she unleashed her juices all over Link's cock.


	4. Save file 4-Great Fairy Prize

Link woke up with his dick still inside Anju. He thrusted a few times into her to get his cum as deep as possible. He thrust in one more time. He pulled out and his cum mixed with her juices poured out. He got up and slipped back into his tunic and snuck out of the inn. It was the night of the first day. Link saw a stray fairy.

"Hey link, the great fairy told you to go see her if you ever were reverted to your normal form, let's go there now!"

Link ran over, grabbed the fairy and headed off to north clock town where he found the great fairy fountain. The stray fairy flew out of his pocket and in a blinding flash the great fairy appeared.

"Oh young one thank you for returning me to my previous state! I must reward you." She spread her arms. A mask started to form in mid air that resembled the great fairy's face. "This mask will lure stray fairies to you as well as some other features. Go on, try it on!"

Link put the mask up to his face. Suddenly as though someone was pulling on his stomach and crotch pain seared through his body as it started to morph. His chest expanded and his hips widened. He looked down and saw two perfect D cup tits covered in only vines. He slowly floated off the ground. The great fairy floated toward him. Link slipped the Great Fairy's vines off along with his own vines. Link slid down and kissed the Great Fairy's pussy. His tongue slithered from her mouth and flicked around her clit. The Great Fairy gasped, and Link took that as a cue to continue. He slid his tongue into her. The Great Fairy quivered as Link swished around his tongue inside.

He turned around sitting on the Great Fairy's face as he bent down over and flicked his tongue around her clit. He started to thrust his hips slowly as he licked from the top of Great Fairy's vagina to the bottom before slipping his tongue inside. He flicked his tongue around inside of the Great Fairy. She moaned into Link's pussy. He reached down and started to rub the Great Fairy's clit with his thumb. Link sped up his movements causing Great Fairy to squeak as she reached her climax.

Link spun around again and, lining up their pussies, he began to grind against Great Fairy Great Fairy. Both of them moaned as their privates rubbed up against each other. Great Fairy gripped Link's tits. The two of them moaned like ghosts. Link grunted as he reached his climax. He started to convulse and spray liquids everywhere. The Great Fairy slipped down to links pussy and licked up all of his juices.

Link laid down next to the Great Fairy. They laid there for a minute taking deep breaths. Link took off the mask and saw that his chest started to decrease in size and his penis grew back. Link rolled over on top of the great fairy. Link pushed into the Great Fairy hard causing her to gasp in pleasure and without giving her time to adjust Link began to thrust into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her pretty little ass and she moaned loudly.

"Oh yes Link! Fuck me, please fuck me so hard," The Great Fairy moaned into his shoulder.

Link smiled and began to push in harder with each thrust making the Great Fairy buckle and her ass jiggle slightly, Link's hands found their way to that little prize and he began to squeeze and rub the cheeks.

They fucked in the middle of the fountain for about ten minutes before Link felt his climax coming and he sped up his thrusting. The Great Fairy was biting down on his shoulder not wanting to attract attention but her orgasm was coming rapidly as well.

Finally Link couldn't take it anymore and shoved his cock in deep and came, the hot feeling of his cum pushed the Great Fairy over the edge and she came hard too, her juices spilling out onto Link's cock.

Once they came down from their orgasms they pulled apart. The fairy shrank down into the fountain to recharge her power. Link lay there in pure ecstasy. When he finally was shaken out of his stupor, he found tatl rubbing his tip up against her pussy. Link suddenly got up shoving his tip into her causing her to orgasm. Link got dressed and headed out of the fountain.


	5. Save File 5 - The Witch’s Brew Part 1

Link walked back into South Clock Town. He walked around. Suddenly he saw a boy with purple hair! The same as the color of Kafei's mask. He followed him up the stairs and accords the bridge. The kid ran through a door and locked it.

Link gave up trying to enter and headed back to the inn. He found Anju in the kitchen cleaning.

"Hey Anju, I think I found Kafei!"

"Really where?"

"I think he is in the laundry pool building. I'll drop the envelope into the mailbox when I get the chance."

"Ok, again thank you. I am forever in debt to you" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then gave him a slip of paper that had one word on it, "master".

Link left the inn. He went and dropped the letter in the mailbox. He then headed out to the swamp.

Once he was there he found an owl statue with a panel behind it. He played the song on the panel and an owl flew down and told him he could use this song to teleport to any owl statue he activated.

Link headed further into the swamp. He found a little house. Inside there was a man and a small window. There was a sign that said "swamp tour rides be back later- Koume".

"Excuse me" asked Link "Where could I find Koume?"

"Oh that crazy witch is probably out collecting mushrooms. Go talk to her sister Kotake across the lake."

Link walked back out and put the deku mask back on and jumped across some lilly pads. He took off the mask and found a little house. He walked in and saw a woman who looked to be in her mid 20s sleeping at a desk. Link woke her up.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Kotake?"

"I'm right here"

"Uh but you're not…"

"What did you not expect a witch who brews potion that lets you heal from any wound to not have a potion to keep her looking and feeling young?"

"Oh I'm sorry but do you know where your sister is?"

"Koume? She left an hour ago to go find mushrooms in the forest. Come to think of it she should be back by now. Can you go look for her?"

"Fine"

Link walked out and through a giant hollowed out log kind of like the lost woods back in the kokiri forest. In a little clearing he found a monkey. The monkey brought him through the forest. Eventually he walked into a clearing. In the center an elderly woman was laying there.

"Please help" She croaked as Link ran up to her.

"Are you Koume?"

"Yes"

"Oh great Kotake is looking for you"

"She is? Please ask her to send me a potion."

Link ran through one of the logs and appeared in the clearing with the house. Link walked into the house.

"Koume needs a potion. I found her collapsed on the floor of the forest. It also looked like her youth potion wore off."

"That damn skull kid. I'll need your… help with the potion."

"All right what do you need me to do?"

"Drop your pants."

"Wha… What?!"

"The potion needs fresh cum." She climbed over the counter and presented a bottle."I can help or you can do it yourself." She slowly lifted her shirt up to reveal 32C boobs.

"Oo…ok…" Link dropped his pants. Kotake started to stroke his shaft. It stiffened fully as she ran her tongue from the base to the tip and slipped his dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down. Her hand slithered down to her panties. She started to circle around her clit causing her to moan around his cock. Suddenly Link grabbed her head and pushed it down so she would deep throat him. After 5 seconds of her gagging he let her up.

She grabbed the bottle and cast a spell on it. Link was about to ask what she was doing before she slipped his dick into the lip of the bottle. It felt as though he slipped right back into her mouth. She waved her hand and a chair for link flew over as well as one for her. She snapped her fingers and a dildo the size of Link's penis appeared. She started to suck off the dildo and the bottle moved exactly the way her mouth did. And to Link if he closed his eyes he could mistake it for her lips touching his dick. Link started to moan from pleasure. Kotake extended her hands down into her pants and started to rub her vagina. Kotake stopped sucking the dildo for a moment to stroke it while she sucked on the dildo's fake balls. After a few moments of this she went back to sucking the dildo. Link started to moan louder and so Kotake moved faster bobbing up and down. Kotake took a quick break to catch her breath. Link grabbed her perky tits and Kotake resumed blowing Link and jerking him off.

Link stood up from the chair and pushed it away before kneeling in front of her. He spread her legs. He pulled down her panties and kissed her pussy. He bent down and stuck a finger up into her vagina. The sharp, quick pain made her moan loudly. Link moved his finger in and out. She moaned with every in and out and every motion caused her pleasure. Link suddenly stopped and pulled his finger out. He wanted a taste. He stuck his face up into her and started to eat her out. Link flicked inside her again from the base of her vagina to the top of her clit. Kotake moaned as Link's tongue slithered into her snatch. Link flicked his tongue around inside her as Kotake fondled her breasts gently. Kotake moaned once again as Link started to shove his finger in and out of Kotake's vagina. Her moans became louder until Link came up and kissed her deeply as he continued to rub her pussy. His prods became faster. This caused her to moan even louder. After a few moments she covered her mouth and squeaked as she released onto his hand. Eventually Link's moans got louder and louder. She stopped sucking him for a second and started to stroke the dildo. she slipped it back into her mouth. She flicked her tongue around the tip of the dildo. She bobbed her head up and down on the shaft. She fingered herself as she sucked him off. He started to grunt. She slid the dildo out of her mouth with a pop.

Kotake grabbed the jar off Link's dick, laid down on the ground and put the jar between her thighs. Link slipped his dick into the jar. He was surprised when it fell like a pussy instead of a mouth or a hand. Kotake revealed the short dildo in her vagina.

"Go on fuck me!" He thrust downward causing both to moan out quietly. Once Link adjusted he started thrusting in faster making sure to give the witch the most pleasure possible. As he thrust into the bottle he grabbed her tits. As he licked one, he kneaded and smacked her other boob. This made her moan as his cold hand touched her warm breasts. Link was a state of pure bliss as he thrust into her "pussy". Eventually, the dildo hit her g- spot so many times that she came. her juices flooded out, making a natural lubricant, allowing the dildo to go in deeper.

Link started to moan and his thrusts became more erratic. He started pumping harder and faster slamming the dildo into her g spot causing her immense pleasure. He powerfully thrust into the bottle causing her to moan loudly. He bent down and kissed her. He continued to pound into the bottle giving both of them intense amounts of pleasure. Link felt pressure building in his abdomen, he knew that he was gonna cum soon. Kotake rolled her boobs in her hands. Again Kotake squeaked as she hit a third orgasm. Her pussy clamped down on the dildo.

"I'm going to CUM!" he said.

"In pussy. C...cum in my pussy, Link please, cum in my pussy". Link bent down and kissed her deeply as he thrust a few more times before dumping his load into the bottle. Kotake swore she could feel the cum splatter all over her womb though she knew nothing was there. Link pulled his dick out of the jar. They stood up and got dressed.

Kotake took the bottle and scooped some of the red potion into it. It fizzled when it came in contact with his cum. It slowly changed into a hot pink color. She gave the bottle to Link.

"Please go save my sister!"


	6. Save File 6 - The Witch’s Brew Part 2

(Just FYI for some context Tatl in this fanfic is more like a small version of fi, instead of the tiny ball she is depicted as)

Link ran out and back into the forest. He followed the same path to get back to Koume. Link forgot his pants in the house. Tatl, still hot and horny from watching link "fuck" Kotake, was rubbing her self against Link's dick. Link finally found Koume in her tattered robes. He rushed over to her and popped the cork off the bottle and poured the potion into her mouth. Suddenly, her skin became smoother and became less saggy, her nose shrunk, her breasts and her ass became rounder and firmer and she looked more like her sister. Seeing her there naked on the ground and Tatl rubbing her pussy against his shaft link busted a nut all over her. Koume stood up. She licked up Links cum.

"Thanks for saving me, Link. Keep the bottle, but stop at our house for a treat before you leave the swamp." She grabbed her broom and flew away. Link left the forest and headed to the house. As soon as he walked in he saw Koume and Kotake standing next to each other in matching robes. They saw Link and started to slip out of their cloaks sexily revealing they were just in their panties under them. They walked over to Link and started to kiss him and Koume's hand ran over his crotch. Kotake's hand reached down into Koume's panties and she started to massage her clit. Kotake slipped her hand into Koume's panties. Koume opened her mouth to moan and Kotake took that as an invitation to stick her tongue in her mouth. She pulled away from the kiss.

"I see you are already wet." Kotake smirked. She stood up and pulled down her panties before sitting back down and reaching her hand back into Koume. Kotake's breasts were c cups. Koume was slightly smaller at only a b cup. Koume slid down and kissed Kotake's pussy. Her tongue slithered from her mouth and flicked around. Kotake gasped, and Koume took that as a cue to continue. Koume slid her tongue into Kotake. Kotake quivered as Koume swished around her tongue inside. Link sat there and started to stroke his dick so it got hard again. Kotake kissed Koume and then turned around to sit on Koume's face as she bent down and flicked her tongue around Koume's clit. Link knelt down behind Kotake and laid his penis between her ass cheeks. He slid it in between them for a couple minutes before lining up his tip. Link thrust forward causing both to moan out quietly. Once he adjusted Link started thrusting faster making sure to give her the most pleasure possible. As Link thrust into her, he grabbed her tits. This made her moan as his cold hand touched her warm breasts. Link was a state of pure bliss as he thrust up into her pussy. Eventually, he hit her g- spot so many times that she came. her juices flooded out, making a natural lubricant, allowing Link to go deeper. This made Kotake start to orgasm causing him to moan. Kotake started to thrust her hips slowly as she licked Koume from the top of her vagina to the bottom before slipping her tongue inside. Kotake flicked her tongue around inside of Koume. Koume moaned into Kotake's pussy. Kotake reached down and started to rub Koume's clit with her thumb. Kotake sped up her movements causing Koume to squeak as she reached her climax. Kotake grabbed her tits. The two women moaned like ghosts. Koume lifted one of Kotake's legs up and continued to grind. Koume moaned as she reached her climax. She started to convulse and spray liquids everywhere. Link grunted as Link was pushed over the edge and shot webs of cum inside Kotake.

He started to slip his penis in between their pussies which were pressed together . The three of them started a chorus of moans. Koume and Kotake both felt their pussies get wet as Link slid his thing in between them. Kotake kissed Koume which must have pushed Link over his limit as he started to shoot strings of cum all over them.

Then apparently he got hard again so he slid into Koume. She shrieked as she lost her virginity. Link started to pump in and out of her. He humps became faster. Koume began to moan loudly. Link slid his dick in and out of her. The friction caused both of them pleasure. Kotake bent her head down and started to kiss Koume again as she was being pounded. Kotake pulled away from the kiss and slid forward planting her pussy on Koume's mouth. Kotake leaned back as she started to lick and moaned into Koume's pussy. With one of her hands Kotake gently caressed one of Koume's boobs. Koume's tongue circled her clit. Link sped up moving in and out of her faster and faster. He started to grunt as Koume and Kotake moaned loudly. Kotake laid down again and started to run her pussy up against Koume's pussy and his dick. Link pumped into her one last time before he started to cum. He shot a string of cum deep into her then pulled out of her and shoved into Kotake shooting another string of cum deep into Kotake. He repeated this 6 or 7 times before their pussies were filled up with his cum.

Link pulled out. The girls snapped their fingers and everyone and everything was cleaned up.

"If you ever need a ride to wood fall or the deku palace stop by the swamp tourist center." With that Koume left as did Link.


	7. Save file 7- The Deku Palace

Link walked out of the house at the morning of the third day and put the deku mask on before hopping across the lake. He took his mask off before walking into the swamp tourist center. He walked over to the window and saw a familiar face.

"Link! Do you want to take my ride?"

"Sure"

"Do you have a pictograph box? You need to get one they are awesome! That man over there has a few he is giving out."

"Alright, I'll go grab one" Link walked over to the desk, "excuse me can I get a pictograph box?"

"Sure, I'm running a contest now! If you win you get 50 rupees! All you have to do is take an amazing pictograph!" Link took his pictograph box and went back to Koume. "All right I'm ready to go!"

Link and Koume met on the boat below the building. Koume explained how the pictograph box worked and then snapped her fingers and the boat started to move. She began to tell Link about the swamp. After a few minutes she realized Link was bored. So she stopped talking and stripped down to her bra and panties.

"And behind you is something amazing!" Link turned around and his mouth dropped. She tugged her bra down exposing her left breast and tugged down at getting exposing her shaven pussy. Link pulled her in for a deep kiss. Koume started to trail her kisses down his neck. Koume knelt down and patted the bulge in his pants. Koume pulled down his pants and started to stroke his dick and Link started to moan. Koume stuck his full length into her mouth and started to choke on it. Koume let it out and started to move her head up and down on his dick. Koume moved faster. Link put his hands on the back of her head and started to fuck her mouth. Link started to moan louder as Link came all over her tits and face.

Link slid her panties to the side and lined up his dick with her pussy. Slowly Link slid the tip in making her moan in pleasure. Link slowly started to thrust his hips making his balls slap against her ass. She reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting her breasts move freely.

"FUCK!" Koume screamed as she reached her climax, but Link was still going strong. Link continued to thrust into her pussy. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and Koume drooled in pure sexual bliss as Link pounded her vagina. Link pounded her g spot. Link picked her up off the bed and started to bounce her up and down on his dick. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to return his thrusts. They laid down on the bed again and Koume started to bounce again. She lifted her head to moan with her eyes closed. She sat up and started to bounce up and down making her boobs roll up and down. She stopped bouncing and instead started to roll her hips back and forth. Link reached up and rolled her breast in his hand while his other hand reached down and rubbed her clit as she bounced on him. The added stimulation caused her to squeak. She started to convulse as her orgasm rocked her. Koume's pussy tightened around his dick causing him to dump his load deep in Koume's womb. Link collapsed on Koume breathing deeply.

When they woke up, it was noon of the third day, they were at the dock for the palace and the monkey noticed Link wake up and asked him to go save his brother. Link shook Koume awake and got dressed. He ran forward and spoke with the Deku Guards. They wouldn't let him in, so he put on the Deku Mask and spoke with them again.

"you're still not allowed in unless you have official business… but perhaps you can enter the throne room to see the foolish monkey who is awaiting punishment. Just don't go anywhere else!" They said. They got out of his way and so he ran forward and entered the Royal Chamber straight ahead. He spoke with the various Deku in here, including the Deku Butler and the Deku King and discovered that they planned on punishing the monkey for "stealing" the princess. Link ran over to a cage on the side of the room where a monkey was tied to a pole.

"Hey you down there! They don't understand and they need to go rescue her!" The monkey said.

"What are we gonna do?!" said Tatl

Link ran back outside, where the monkey was waiting.

"Find the Bean Salesman and plant one of his beans to get to a high place so you can rescue my brother," pleaded the monkey.

"Where can I find him?" asked Link.

"He should be on the Far East side of the palace along those lily pads." Link ran over and gracefully hoped and spun his way over to the piece of land. In a corner he saw a hole in the ground with a faint light flicker out of it. Link fell down and found a chubby man eating some seeds. He transformed back into a Hylian.

"Hey can I get one of those seeds?"

"The first one is always free!" He gave Link a seed, "by the way if you want it to sprout you need some spring water. You can get some over there." He pointed to some pond. Link scooped some water up into his bottle. He stood upon the platform he landed on earlier and he was launched back up through the hole he fell into. Link put the deku mask back on and planted his bean in a small patch of dirt before dumping the bottle of water on it. A petal sprouted and Link rode it up the side of the wall. He traversed through the courtyard flying from deku petal to deku petal and eventually ended up back in the courtroom but this time behind the fence where the monkey was. He took off the mask.

"Please, cut the ropes." Link swung his sword but it just bounced off the wood he couldn't reach high enough to cut the ropes and the Monkey's head fell.

"it's futile after all. Do you have some kind of instrument?" Link pulled out the Ocarina, "no it doesn't sound right." Link remembered that some of the Deku outside mentioned that the princess also had Deku Pipes. He put on the Deku Mask and pulled out the Ocarina.

The monkey got ecstatic and told Link about what really happened with him and the princess.

"We went to the Woodfall Temple to find out why the water has become poisonous and she was captured. Because I was seen with her, the Deku won't listen to a word I say, and now I desperately want to help her out." Link agreed to go in his stead and he taught Link the Sonata of Awakening, a song known only to the Deku Royal Family that allows them to enter the Temple in Woodfall. The king and the guards witnessed this display and threw Link out of the palace.

Once outside the monkey from before called out to him. "Hey Link, take this shortcut to wood fall and the temple!" He pointed to a tunnel that was only reachable by deku petal. Link transformed back into a deku scrub and dove into the petal before popping out and gliding into the tunnel. Once he passed through to the other side, he found himself on top of a large mushroom he saw more so he kept from mushroom to mushroom firing bubbles at massive dragonflies who kept trying to sting him. He came to a waterfall where he jumped across and found a passageway. When he emerged he was standing in front of a large lake.

Link ran up some large planks to find an enemy which charged straight at him. Link charged up bubbles and fired two at it killing it. When he got to the end of the plank. A deku scrub popped up. Link spun at it, killing it, revealing a yellow deku petal. He dove in and popped out gliding all the way to a wooden platform with a picture of a deku scrub and an owl statue. He activated the owl statue and then stood on the platform. He pulled out his horns and played the sonata of awakening. Suddenly the ground rumbled. Waves formed in the lake. Suddenly a point appeared out of the water shoving water out of the way before a large building emerged. Water poured off the sides. Link dove into the petal on the platform and flew over to this new building. When he landed there was another rumbling. He turned around and saw that the moon was only a few meters away from hitting the clock tower.

"LINK WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!!!!" Squealed Tatl.

"Damn I lost track of time! Maybe playing the song of time will work again!" Link transformed back and pulled out the ocarina. He played the song of time. Suddenly everything stopped. The moon's nose was touching the clock tower. A wormhole opened up under Link. He started to fall and all the money flew out of his pockets as did everything he collected over the last few days aside from oddly the masks he collected and the bottle. Suddenly he saw a slip of paper slip out. He desperately grabbed at it and eventually caught it. Suddenly, he headed a rooster call and he was back in front of the clock tower.


	8. Save File 8-Woodfall Temple NO SEX

_Author's Note: No sex in this chapter just the woodfall temple. Sorry the next one will have a ton of sex in it!_

Link found his hand wrapped tightly around a piece of paper. He looked down and found Anju's "master" card. He tucked it in the brim of his hat. He pulled out his ocarina and played the Song of Soaring. Woodfall he thought. White wings flew from his back and he shot up into the sky. He landed on the wooden platform. Again he played the sonata of awakening and the temple appeared. He transformed into a deku scrub and flew over to the entrance. He took off the mask and walked in.

As soon as he entered, he smashed the nearby jar and found a Fairy. He swiped it into a bottle. Straight ahead, he saw a Stray Fairy. He put on the great fairy's mask and again his clothes disappeared, his hat transformed into hair, his hips and chest grew and his penis was replaced by a vagina.

"Where are my vines?!" He said, quickly covering himself up. The fairy flew towards him and circled around him.

"There are 14 Stray Fairies like me scattered around the temple," it said, "find them please!"

Link slipped the great fairy mask off. He put on the Deku Mask and used the Deku Flower and flew to the second platform on which there was a large chest. He opened it to find the second Stray Fairy. He flew to the next platform, then looked up to see two Skulltulas hanging from the ceiling. With that in mind, he flew between them, and landed on the final platform. He headed through the door.

"The water stinks like the poison in the swamp." Said Tatl in disgust. Right next to Link, a new enemy popped up out of the ground. He swung his sword, killing it and he got a Deku Stick. Link went down the ramp and found a regular Deku Baba, which, when he defeated it, left behind the third Stray Fairy. Link turned around and saw lily pads but their centers were adorned with sharp teeth. He transformed back into a deku and leapt across them to the other side of the room. Link needed some money and deku nuts so when he saw some pots in the corner of the room he hopped over and broke the pots where he found the fourth great fairy.

Link went through the door that was nearby and saw some deku flowers. He dove into one and flew across the room. As Link entered, the door shut behind him and he saw three turtle enemies. Link put on the Deku Mask and dove into one of the nearby Deku Flowers. He waited for one of the Snappers to pass over him and jumped out to burst into their vulnerable bellys. The door opened and a large chest appeared in the middle containing the Dungeon Map. Link went back through the door.

Looking at his map, Link hopped down onto the platform with the Deku Flower and used it to fly to the area on his right with the gold-lined chest. He opened it to get a Small Key.

Link heard a buzzing coming from the northwest corner so he used his bubble to shoot it down, revealing the fifth Stray Fairy which was hidden inside. He put on the great fairy mask and collected it. He transformed back into a deku and rushed back to the central room hopping over to the side with the deku baba. He unlocked the door it was guarding. Link walked into a room with a cross shaped bridge with a block in the center. He pushed it forward to gain access to the rest of the bridge. He took the right path and followed it around to face off with a Skulltula, which left behind a Stray Fairy when defeated. He ran over and pushed the back to its original spot and then forward again so it blocked the way he came. Lighting a torch he ran up the stairs, lighting every torch in the room before burning the cobwebs on the second floor. Link walked through the door on the first floor and shit down the two dragonflies in this room. A chest appeared in the center of the room which he opened. Inside was the compass.

Link went back into the bridge room and found two more stray fairies. He ran up the stairs and then up the stairwell. As he entered, the light faded and he found himself surrounded by Boes. He wore the Deku Mask and spun through the room to kill them all. After they were all defeated, a large chest appeared to the south, which he opened to find the eighth Stray Fairy. Next, he lit a Deku Stick on the torch in the middle of the room and ran around lighting the three unlit torches in the room. This opened the door to one side, and so he went through it.

He traversed through the next room and killed the two dragonflies. He ran through a door to find himself back in the central room with a button in front of him. He took off the deku mask and stepped on it, causing some ladders to fall down creating an easy shortcut to the top floor. He walked over and entered the door next to him. He ran to the south of this room and walked through the door. Link transformed back into hylian as he noticed a dinolfos. He ran towards it and started to hack and slash at it. The two dueled for a few minutes before link's sword found a chink in the dinolfos' armor causing him to rear back before exploding into purple dust. A chest appeared in the center of the room.he opened it to find the hero's bow and quiver. With the new item he went back to the previous room.

Link looked across to the other side, and saw another door that he still couldn't reach. However, just below it was a strange, golden diamond shape with an eye on it. He shot the eye switch with the Hero's Bow to make the platform in the middle with the Deku Flower on it start rising up and down. He hopped down onto one of the Carnivorous Flowers and hop onto the Deku Flower once it was low. He dove into the flower and flew to the northern door once he got the chance.

Gekko appeared and started to kick at Link. Link smacked it with his sword a few times before it called out and a snapper appeared. Link used the Deku Mask to dive into the Deku Flowers throughout the room, popping out as the Snapper spun over him. Gekko flew off and started to climb around the room. Link drew his bow back and shot and killed Gekko. A small door opened at the end of the room with a very elaborate chest inside. He opened it up to find a giant key with a red gem in the center, the boss room key. Link returned to the center room where there was another button that he stood on. He shot an arrow straight through the flame that rose up causing the giant wooden petal to open up and clean the water out.

Link went to the north end of the room and jumped to the spinning wooden platform. He stood next to the torch in the middle and used his Hero's Bow. He faced towards the northwest corner of the room, where there is an unlit torch on a skinny platform. When he was on the opposite side of the burning torch, he shot an arrow through it to light the torch in the far corner. This opened up a door. On the north side of this upper platform, he found the tenth Stray Fairy trapped in a bubble. Link put on the Deku Mask and dove into the nearby Deku Flower. He aimed to the west side of the room and flew over to that platform. He dropped down onto this small area and took off the mask to press down the floor switch, causing a large chest to appear on the opposite side of the room containing the eleventh Stray Fairy.

Link returned to the main room in the middle of the dungeon. At long last, he entered the northern door that led to the final area of the dungeon. He climbed down the ladder and used the Deku Flower to get to the east alcoves. He kept using the Deku Flowers to work his way up, collecting the twelfth and thirteenth Stray Fairies. He flew over to the west side and worked his way up those alcoves as well, getting the fourteenth Stray Fairy. The final one was trapped within the flames in the middle, so he shot it with an arrow to release it, then wore the Great Fairy's Mask transforming into her body to collect the fifteenth Stray Fairy. Link flew up and made his way to the boss door. He put the key into the lock and opened the door. He glided through and from the ceiling g a giant man dropped down...


	9. Save File 9 - Woodfall Aftermath

Authors note: I am going to call Link Linkette when he transforms into a girl and I will also use female pronouns. This is just to make scenes easier to understand.

Before Link was a 8 foot masked man who had a sword in one hand and a shield in his other hand. Link reached over his shoulder to draw his sword. His hand clenched closed but his sword wasn't there. He looked down and saw a giant pair of tits, swaying free.

Odolwa froze when he saw Linkette. Suddenly his loincloth lifted up and he dropped his sword and shield.

"Uh Linkette… I think I know what he wants!"

"No shit Tatl!" Linkette reached up to pull the mask off, but Odolwa rushed forward, grabbing Linkette's arms and shoving them to the wall. Odolwa bent his head down and a long tongue slithered out from behind his mask. His tongue grazed Linkette's nipple causing her to shudder and relax. He took her off the wall and laid her on the ground. His hand reached down and rubbed her crotch. He moved his pointer middle and ring finger in circles over her pussy. She stifled a moan so as to not satisfy him. His ministrations slowly aroused her. At first it was easy to resist the urge to moan and get pleasured by Odolwa. The faster he moved, the harder it became for her. He stopped and stood up. He dropped his loincloth to the ground and picked up his sword and held it to Linkette's throat. He used his other hand to gesture to her to stand up. Linkete stood up and then spread her legs slightly, bent over and stuck her bubbly ass and pussy in the air. Odolwa dropped his sword and walked over to her and bent his middle and ring finger most of the way in. He then slowly slid them into her snatch. He started to quickly move his hand in and out of her pussy. The pleasure was too much and she started to moan uncontrollably. His fingers slammed into her g-spot rapidly. She moaned like a ghost. Her moans echoed through the hall. She was getting so close. She could feel the pressure build up in her abdomen. She bit her lip in anticipation. She was getting closer and closer. As she was on the brink of orgasming Odolwa pulled his fingers out.

"Come on! I was so close!" Linkette complained

His 9 inch member hardened fully. He pointed at it and she started to stroke his dick and he started to moan. She stuck his full length into her mouth and started to choke on it. She let it out and started to move her head up and down on his dick. Linkette bobbed her head faster. He put his hands on the back of her head and started to fuck her mouth. He was not gentle, violently pounding her mouth. He slammed his dick all the way in and then pulled it out. Suddenly, she bit down causing him to scream in pain and then he kicked her in the boobs. He shoved her to the ground and gestured to her to push her tits together. He slowly slid his dick in between those perfect boobs and started to thrust his hips. Back and forth occasionally Linkette would lick his tip. Eventually he started to grunt. He instructed her to suck on the tip while fucked her tits. For a few more minutes he did this. Then he shuffled forward a few inches and started to pound into her face. She gagged a bit as the tip hit the back of her throat. She reached down and started to rub her pussy quickly. He grunted and released into her mouth. He pulled out and threw her arm that was rubbing her pussy off to the side. He gestured to her to roll over and so she did.

He grabbed her hips and thrust his hips forward causing her to squeak. Out of the corner of her eye, Linkette saw someone standing there holding onto something. One of Odolwa's hands reached up to her face to cover her mouth as she called for help. His other hand slid up her body and groped her breasts. He started to pull in and out faster and faster. With his penis still inside of her, he spun her around. He grabbed both of her legs and started to pound her pussy. She started to kick his back he did not budge at all. She felt so good bouncing up and down on his dick. He leaned in and started licking her nipple occasionally biting causing her to moan against her will. She started to bounce faster and farther down on his cock until her moans started growing louder. Odolwa slammed into her causing her to moan. Odolwa started to moan and his thrusts became more erratic. He started pumping harder and faster slamming into her g spot causing her immense pleasure. Odolwa lifted her up and lay her on her back with her legs up in a v. He started to powerfully thrust into her causing her to moan loudly. He pounded into her giving both of them intense amounts of pleasure. Odolwa felt pressure building in his abdomen, he knew that he was gonna cum soon. Linkette rolled her boobs in her hands. Again Linkette squeaked as he thrust into her. Her pussy clamped down on Odolwa's penis. Finally Odwola couldn't take it anymore and shoved his cock in deep and came, the hot feeling of his cum pushed Linkette over the edge and she came hard too, her juices spilling out onto Odwola's cock. Linkette pulled his cock out and jumped back.

Linkette stood there for a second before she punched him in the back of the head. Suddenly a shocked expression raced across his mask. She grabbed his hand and shoved it into her vines.

"Now do what you were doing before until I orgasm or I shoot you in the head." She said. She pulled her vines off. He slowly slid his middle finger between the folds of her vagina. She shivered as his warm hand touched her warm crotch. He reached down and started to rub her clit in circles. She opened her mouth to let out a moan. He stuck a finger up into her causing her to moan. He started to shove it in and out. She took off her top vines. The cold air hit her large breasts making her moan. He shoved a second finger in as she grabbed her boob and rolled it in her hand. His motions quickened as she slowly reached her orgasm. She squeaked as juices flowed from her pussy.

Linkette grabbed Odolwa's sword and drove it through his heart. Odolwa disintegrated leaving only his mask and his large penis both of which Linkette grabbed. She was suddenly teleported to a platform surrounded by sky. A giant person appeared. He taught linkette the oath to order. She suddenly appeared back in the temple. She looked down at her hand and saw that Odolwa's cock had shrunk a bit and gained a belt.

Suddenly the vines on one side of the room disappeared revealing the deku princess. She rushed forward hugging Linkette.

"Thank goodness you saved me. What is your name?"

"Link. Or I guess Linkette when I am transformed like this."

"Well Linkette, I must give you a reward for your efforts." the Deku Princess stripped, slowly bending over, showing off her pussy to Linkette. The Deku Princess walked over. The Deku Princess walked up to Linkette and slipped her hand into her vines. Linkette opened Her mouth to moan and she took that as an invitation to stick her tongue in her mouth. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Linkette see that you are already wet." She smirked.

Linkette's breasts were c cups, the Deku Princess was slightly smaller at only a b cup. Linkette slid down and kissed the Deku Princess's pussy. Her tongue slithered from her mouth and flicked around. the Deku Princess gasped, and Linkette took that as a cue to continue. Linkette slid her tongue into the Deku Princess. the Deku Princess quivered as Linkette swished around her tongue inside.

"Linkette, you are amazing at this," the Deku Princess said through moans, Linkette lifted Her head for a second. Linkette laid the Deku Princess on the ground.

"Thanks" Linkette said before kissing the Deku Princess and then turning around to sit on the Deku Princess's face as she bent down and flicked her tongue around the Deku Princess's clit. Linkette started to thrust her hips slowly as she licked the Deku Princess from the top of her vagina to the bottom before slipping her tongue inside. Linkette flicked her tongue around inside of the Deku Princess. the Deku Princess moaned into Linkette's pussy. Linkette reached down and started to rub the Deku Princess's clit with her thumb. Linkette sped up her movements causing the Deku Princess to squeak as she reached her climax.

Linkette spun around again and, lining up their pussies, began to grind against the Deku Princess. Both of them moaned as their privates rubbed up against each other. the Deku Princess grabbed her tits. The two women moaned like ghosts. Linkette lifted one of the Deku Princess's legs up and continued to grind. Linkette moaned as she reached her climax. She started to convulse and spray liquids everywhere. the Deku Princess pulled away and stuck her tongue into Linkette's pussy.

The Deku Princess flicked her tongue inside her again from the base of her vagina to the top of her clit. Linkette moaned as the Deku Princess's tongue slithered into her snatch. The Deku Princess flicked her tongue around inside her as Linkette fondled her breasts gently. Linkette moaned once again as the Deku Princess started to shove her finger in and out of Linkette's vagina. Her moans became louder until the Deku Princess came up and kissed her deeply as she continued to rub her pussy. Her prods became faster. Linkette squeaked as Linkette hit her orgasm.

The two women got up and ran to the bed in the cell. The Deku Princess grabbed the strap-on and put it on. the Deku Princess walked over to Linkette and with a very agile thrust shoved it up into Linkette. Linkette squealed at the sudden intrusion, but as the Deku Princess started to thrust in and out, her screeches turned into moans. Linkette reached behind the Deku Princess and rubbed the Deku Princess's vagina making the Deku Princess moan louder. the Deku Princess thrusted harder and harder. She grabbed both of Linkette's legs and started to pound her pussy. Linkette felt so good getting her pussy fucked so roughly. the Deku Princess leaned in and started licking her nipple occasionally biting causing her to moan. The Deku Princess lifted Linkette up and off the bed and started to bounce Linkette on her huge fake cock. Linkette started to bounce faster and farther down on her cock until her moans started growing louder. the Deku Princess's thrusts got more erratic. She moaned as she orgasmed with Linkette. The Deku Princess pulled the dildo out of Linkette and they laid down next to each other on the bed.

Linkette stood up and finally took off the mask reverting back to her true form. The Deku Princess sat up and spread her legs. Link pulled off his pants and slipped his dick into her soft and warm vagina. Link thrust upward causing both of us to moan out quietly Once he adjusted, Link started thrusting in faster making sure to give her the most pleasure possible. As He thrust up into her Link grabbed her tits. As he licked and kneaded one and smacked her other boob. This made her moan as his cold hand touched her warm breasts. He was a state of pure bliss as he thrust up into her tight pussy. Eventually, Link hit her g- spot so many times that she came. her juices flooded out, making a natural lubricant, allowing him to go deeper. the Deku Princess moaned as she started to bounce up and down on him. Link moaned. his thrusts became more erratic.

"Highness, HIGHNESS , I am going To..." Link kept thrusting trying to hold on for as long as possible. But after 3 more minutes of the hot sex, Link thrusted up and planted his seed inside of her. She moaned as his warm liquid filled her up. He pulled out of her. And she pushed all of his cum deep into her before getting dressed.

"Quick, do you have some way of transporting me? I can shrink down to a really small size."

"Well I got a bottle…"

"Great, pull it out!" Link pulled the bottle out and the princess jumped into the bottle. Link ran through the doorway.

"Hey Link you have all the stray fairies, right?" Asked Tatl.

"Yeah"

"Why don't we make a quick detour?" Tatl pointed out a cave with green highlights racing around it. Link ran over jumping on Lily pads and planks. He ran in and immediately all the stray fairies flew away from him and towards the center of the pool where they all collected and transformed into a single being, the Great Fairy of Power.

"Thank you for restoring me to my former power! Because of this I shall Link you two gifts. FIRST, I shall increase your magic limit!" She generated a ball of light between her hands. She shot it forward hitting Link and lifting him in the air. He hung there for a few minutes before he gently touched back down. "Second I give you the gift of my body" She snapped and her vines disappeared. Link walked over into her pool and started to strip naked. She started to stroke his shaft. It stiffened fully as she ran her tongue from the base to the tip and slipped his dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down. Her hand slithered down to her pants. She slid them off and started to circle around her clit causing her to moan around his cock. Suddenly Link grabbed her head and pushed it down so she would deep throat him. After 5 seconds of her gagging he let her up. He laid back as to let her spin around and put her barely covered pussy in front of his face. He reached and tore through the remaining vines. She sat on his face and let him eat her out as she bobbed her head on his dick. Both moaned loudly as they both reached their climax. The Great Fairy spun around and slammed her vagina down on his dick. She bounced up and down as Link reached up to fondle her tits. Link started to return her thrusts but shortly flipped her onto her back, spread her legs and started to pound into her. She wrapped her legs around him and started to hump back. Link's dick smashed deep into her vagina and he repeatedly smashed into her g-spot triggering a body shaking orgasm. She lay there with her tongue hanging out. Link grunted as he slowed down. He picked her up and continued with his deed.he bounced her up and down until he felt pressure building up in his abdomen. With one last thrust he shoved his entire dick up into her shooting his cum into her womb. Link pulled out of her.

Link got dressed and left the spring rushing back to the palace. He put on the deku mask and walked into the courtroom. Link pulled the cork off the bottle and the Princess popped out and ran up and smacked her father. The king set the monkey free and thanked Link for returning her safely. Link left the palace happy. He exited the swamp on the 3rd day he noticed a pathway that had not been open the previous two days. He ran over and walked down the pathway. Eventually he emerged in a giant field with a few farm houses on it.


	10. Save File 10 - The Ranch

Link walked into the field. By one of the houses there was a girl who was constantly shaking her head. She looked to be about a year younger than Link. Link walked over to her. Suddenly, Link heard a loud noise behind him.

He turned and saw Epona! He rushed over and saw that she was locked behind a cage! A woman, probably 2 years older than Link, appeared from behind a door.

"Oh, Adult visitors come this way!" The woman guided Link in through the door.she sat him down on a fluffy bed. She pulled over a stool and sat down on it.

"Uh, wha…" Link started to say before she sighed and while looking away reached into his pants and started to stroke his cock.

"Whoa, wait. Who are you? And what's going on?" Asked Link.

"I'm Cremia, my sister, the girl outside, is Romani and I'm giving you a blowjob."

"Uh why?"

"After our father died we needed a way to make some more money to support ourselves, so we became prostitutes."

"Oh so I have to pay you for this?"

"Yes but trust me it is worth every rupee" She reached over and started to stroke. Her hand slipped up and down Link's shaft. Her soft hands touched his slowly hardening cock. After she felt he was good and hard she began to kiss the bulge and wrapped her mouth around it, sliding it up and down making Link groan. Then she grabbed the hem of his underwear and pulled them down all the way to his knees, his cock sprang out and hit her in the face, which made her giggle.

Cremia's left hand grabbed hold of his shaft and began to lightly stroke it, pre cum came from Link's tip and Cremia licked it up quickly making him shudder. Cremia spat onto her hand to lube it up a bit and increased her speed as she jacked him off. While she jacked him off she began to kiss his tip and lick it like a lollipop and soon she was beginning to take him into her mouth. She pushed her head down, taking him fully into her throat, after a lot of practice Cremia could now take a cock as big as his, down her throat with ease.

Link moaned at the tightness of her throat and put his hands on her head urging her to go faster, Cremia complied. She bobbed her head quickly, swallowing all the time to send jolts through his cock and even started to hum at one point, which drove Link crazy.

Link grabbed Cremia's head and began to thrust his cock erratically into her throat making her gag and choke but Link knew she loved it, as soon as he made her choke on it.

She stood up and slowly but sexily took off her clothes, leaving her beautiful body exposed. Link stared at her giant 38DD breasts and her extremely curvy body. She walked over and slowly slid his dick in between those perfect boobs and started to thrust his hips. Back and forth occasionally Cremia would lick his tip. Eventually he started to grunt. He asked her to suck on the tip while he fucked her tits. For a few more minutes, she did this before she pulled away.

Cremia asked Link to lay down on his stomach on a certain bed across the room. He followed her instructions and his dick slipped through a hole in the bed. She slipped under the bed. She grabbed his cock and started to stroke it again. Occasionally, she would lick the tip. She took his entire length into her mouth, before rapidly jerking Link off until he started to grunt louder and louder. He grunted one last time before his dick started to pulsate in her hands. She readied herself and he started to cum in her mouth and on her tits. He filled her mouth before she pulled away and licked him clean. He got up off of the table.

"So how much for that?" He asked

"20 rupees." Link fished around his wallet and pulled out a red gem.

"And how much for anything else?"

"Well it's 10 rupees to see me naked, 20 rupees to get a blowjob, 50 rupees for oral, 100 for vaginal sex and 200 for a threesome with my sister."

"Alright I'll be sure to come back around eventually!"

Link left the farmhouse. It was noon on the last day. He found some guy nearby watching some chicks.

"Hey, aren't you terrified of the moon?" Link turned around and saw a man sitting there.

"Umm no?"

"I'm just sad that I won't get to see my chickens grow up." Huh I can do something about that! thought Link. He put on the mask that he got from guru guru, pulled out his ocarina and started to play and march around. The chicks lined up one by one behind him. Eventually they all started to pop and grew up instantly. The man was so ecstatic he gave Link the Bunny Hood. Link put it on and ran back to clock town and sat down on a bench behind the clock tower.

"Hey you! Kid!" Said a girl kneeling in a shop window. "Come here" Link walked up to her booth.

"I see that your wallet is almost full there! Why don't you let me hold onto some of your rupees? At certain amounts I'll give you some prizes! And don't worry, I'll give you a stamp that will tell me how much of your money I have!"

"Link, this might be a way to hold on to you…" Tatl said before Link shut her up.

"Sure here can you hold onto all of my rupees? It should be 99 in there!"

"Sure, extend your arm please." She took the rupees and stamped Link's forearm. It was an outline of her face and the number 99. "Come back when you save up 200 rupees in your account and I'll give you some rewards."

"Thanks!" Said Link to the banker, then to Tatl "Hopefully when I travel through time I won't lose all my rupees." Link pulled out his ocarina and played the song of time. He fell through the wormhole and appeared back in front of the clock tower. He looked down at his arm and the stamp was still the same.


	11. Save File 11 - The Twins

Link ran north of clock town. He followed the path up to the top of a hill. Blocking his path was a transparent frozen blue mass of ice. Hanging precariously above it was a stalactite. Link quickly drew his bow only to realize he lost all of his arrows. Link decided to cut down some bushes to see if items appeared like they did in Hyrule. Sure enough, he slashed some bushes and he found a bundle of arrows and 20 rupees. Link slashed through some more bushes and found even more rupees. Eventually, he filled up his wallet again so he ran back to clock town and deposited his rupees at the bank. He ran back to the Ice-blocked road and shot the stalactite down causing it to destroy the glacier in front of him. Running up further he found some huge balls of snow ahead of him.

"Great, well I guess we are stuck now, how are we gonna get past this? We gotta get to the mountain!" Said Link.

"Huh well why don't we go relax. I mean you do have that master card for Anju… get her to blow you, you know bush a nut all over her giant tits!"

"You are one horny fucking Fai…" Link's voice dropped off.

"What… I know it's a hot idea but…"

"No that's not it, what if I blow these snow balls up!"

"Yeah yeah that could work!"

"But where can I get some bombs?"

"There is a bomb shop in west Clock Town!" Link slipped on the bunny hood and ran back to clock town. As he was heading back, he ran past one of the mushrooms but heard some weird music. He climbed to the top and found a strange man dancing there. The man said he was dead but asked Link to pass on his dance before he faded away and only a mask that had his face molded onto the top was there. Link grabbed it and moved on.

On his way back to West Clock Town he ran past the banker. So he deposited the 30 rupees he found on his way back.

"Oh what's this?! You have over 200 rupees! Please follow me back so I can give you your first prize." She dragged Link into the back of her booth. "This is your first Sarah the Banker prize!" Sarah dropped to her knees and grabbed Link pants and practically tore them off revealing his hard cock.

Link opened his mouth to speak but instead it gave out a surprised moan as he felt Sarah's mouth on his dick, kissing and licking it as she slowly made her way from the base to the tip. Once there she licked it like an ice cream cone and then slid her mouth over top of it and took him into her mouth.

Link groaned as Sarah took his cock deeper and deeper into her throat, she'd gotten very good at this and it was not long before she had him inside of her throat completely. Sarah started to suck; making loud noises that made Link's eyes roll back in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Sarah." He moaned.

Sarah smirked and sucked harder before starting to bob her head up and down his member, giving Link a hard blowjob.

Link groaned loudly and forcefully grabbed onto Sarah's head and shoved her down so she took him fully and unleashed his load down her throat. Sarah pulled back leaving a trail of drool in her wake.

"Wow!" She said as she swallowed his cum, "that was a lot! Here take this as well!" She handed Link a larger wallet. Link took out 100 rupees from his account and headed off to the bomb shop. He pitched a bomb bag and some bombs and headed off back up towards north clock town before he ran into two twins, in almost matching dresses which barely covered their nether regions, who were talking with each other about not being able to come up with the right dance moves. Link barged into their conversation.

"Excuse me ladies…"

"Excuse me sir we are trying to talk here!" Said one of the sisters.

"Well, Exuuuuuse me! I just overheard your conversation and just wanted to help!"

"Oh really?" The other sister scoffed,"You. You are gonna help us?"

"As if you could! Also that meme is so overused" said the first sister.

"Well let me just try!" Link slipped into Kamaro's mask and started to dance. Suddenly the twins started to dance along with Link.

"Wow you are a great dancer! I'm Judo" Said one.

"I am Marilla and you are our master!" Said the other bowing down with her sister.

"Well if I'm your master there is one thing I command you to do."

"What is it, master?"

"Let's go back to your room and fuck!" Link led them back to the inn. Upon walking in, he saw anju standing there.

"Hey girls head on up I'll see you there in a minute." The girls giggled as they rushed upstairs to their room. Link slipped on Kafei's mask.

"Hey Anju, I know where Kafei is. Meet me in the kitchen later"

"What?!?" Squeaked Anju. Link rushed up the stairs and ran into the Rosa sisters room. They were both sitting there with their legs spread. Judo groped his crotch while Marilla was on his chest. Judo shoved Marilla aside and tore off Link's clothes and Marilla shouted in protest but Judo ignored her and quickly stripped herself so she was only in her panties while Link was completely naked his eight inch cock nearly fully erect.

Judo winked at him and lowered her head and took Link in her mouth wanting to suck him off before they fucked. Her mouth bobbed up and down on his length deep throating every time and her tongue flickered all over his tip making him moan.

Marilla took her chance and sat over top of Link

Marilla, who was now naked, sat down on his face and forced Link to eat her out. Link happily obliged and shoved his tongue inside of her and fiercely sucked, licked and ate her pussy. All the while Judo was choking hard as she deep throated Link, slobbering all over his cock and making gurgling noises.

Link moaned into Marilla's pussy in turn making her moan and then his hands grabbed Judo's head and he began to forcefully bob her head up and down fast making her gurgle on the cock and Link groaned into Marilla's pussy as he came all over Judo's face making her squeal in delight. The groan into her pussy sent Marilla over the edge as well and she came all over Link's face making him splutter and laugh as she screamed.

Marilla slipped off of him and lay on her back panting and Judo took her chance as well and slid on top of Link and grinded against his cock.

"Mmmm I want this big bad boy inside me Link baby," Judo whispered in his ear.

Link grinned, "Then let's get it in there!"

Judo moaned as he slowly pushed into her and then once she was used to it Judo began to bounce up and down on his cock cowgirl style, sweat began dripping down her body and gleamed in the light making her look incredibly sexy. Her hands went to Link's shoulders for support so Link decided to use his hands as well and began to fondle the purple haired girl's large tits.

Judo moaned loudly, "Mmm fuck me Link! Fuck me good!"

Link laughed and thrusted up every time she slammed down, their pace picked up and soon she was riding him like a cowgirl would a horse and she was loving every second of it.

Judo was screaming hard as Link filled her up with every thrust and soon she was trembling from the orgasmic pleasure and then suddenly she gave a shrill piercing scream.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWN!"

Judo came hard, her juices exploding out onto Link and then she slumped on top of him and nearly passed out. Lucky for Link that last movement pushed him over the edge too and he came inside of her as she lay on top of him and he hissed in pleasure. Link sat there, his cum dripping out of Judo's Pussy. Tatl flew in and started to lick up all of the juices.

Eventually, Link got up and got dressed and walked out of the room.


	12. Save File 12- Anju

Link ran downstairs at around 11 on the first night and ran into the kitchen to find Anju sitting there waiting for him.

"You! What do you know about Kafei!"

"I know someone who looks like him hangs out around the laundry pool. I need to show you something though." Link reached into his cap and pulled out the card that she gave him last time and showed it to her.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Hard to explain"

"Well... I'll honor it. Meet me in the room down the hall." She walked out of the kitchen and to the room. She laid down on the bed in the room and slipped her fingers under her skirt. She brought a hand down, gently massaging her clit with a finger. Pushing a finger inside of herself, she bit back a moan. She began to move the finger inside of herself, wiggling at the pleasure. She slipped another finger in, mewling when she hit that spot of bundled nerves. With her three fingers, she pumped in and out, squishy sounds coming from the moisture. Grunting, she picked up the speed, crooking her fingers upward inside of herself. She moaned and writhed on the bed, toes curling as she felt herself coming to a release. Biting her lip to keep from screaming, she came, hard.

Link came out of the bedroom to see Anju splayed out on the bed convulsing with ecstasy all over her face. He ripped his pants off and jumped on the bed with her. He stuck his head up her skirt and used his pointer finger to hook her panties off of her pussy. He stuck a finger up into her vagina. The sharp, quick pain made her moan loudly. Link moved his finger in and out. She moaned with every in and out and every motion caused her pleasure. Link suddenly stopped and pulled his finger out. He wanted a taste. He stuck his face up into her and started to eat her out. Link flicked inside her again from the base of her vagina to the top of her clit. Anju moaned as Link's tongue slithered into her snatch. Link flicked his tongue around inside her as Anju fondled her breasts gently. Anju moaned once again as Link started to shove his finger in and out of Anju's vagina. Her moans became louder until Link came up and kissed her deeply as he continued to rub her pussy. His prods became faster. This caused her to moan even louder. After a few moments she covered her mouth and squeaked as she released onto his hand. She climbed on top of him. She bent her head down and kissed him on the lips. She released from their kiss for a moment. She leaned back in for another kiss. Link knew Anju could feel him getting hard through their pants. She started to grind on his lap, rolling her hips rubbing both of their privates through their pants. Her hand stretched down and rubbed his bulge. Link reached up and rolled one of her breasts. She pulled away from the kiss. She sat up on his lap and unlaced the top letting it fall down her arm, letting it fall off revealing her perfect b-cup tits. She bent down over him and cupped his face in her hand. She leaned in for another kiss. As we were kissing Link grabbed one of her breasts and rolled it in his hands.

"Hey *kiss* Link *kiss* flip over *kiss*" Link rolled over to one side of the bed and he pulled down his pants. She started to stroke it slowly at first leaning down occasionally to lick his tip. She started to stroke him faster and faster. She leaned in and put the tip in her mouth. She swished her tongue around his dick once and then plunged her head all the way down. She stared slowly bob her head up and down on his dick. She swished her tongue around it causing him to moan. She slipped her hand down into her bottoms and started to rub herself. She bobbed her head up and down as her finger moved in and out of her pussy. His tongue hung out of his mouth as the brown headed beauty slid her lips over his shaft. She stopped for a second and slipped her pants off.

She spun around and put her pussy right in front of him. Anju started to suck his cock while Link licked her pussy. Both of us moaned. Link started to rub Anju's clit causing her to moan. The vibrations from her moans became so great that they caused him to start to grunt. After a few more minutes of sucking him off, Link grunted as he exploded into Anju's mouth.

She got up and spun around. Link aligned the tip of his dick with her entrance. Link thrust upward causing both of us to moan out quietly Once he adjusted, Link started thrusting in faster making sure to give her the most pleasure possible. As He thrust up into her Link grabbed her tits. As he licked and kneaded one and smacked her other boob. This made her moan as his cold hand touched her warm breasts. He was a state of pure bliss as he thrust up into her tight pussy. Eventually, Link hit her g- spot so many times that she came. her juices flooded out, making a natural lubricant, allowing him to go deeper. Anju moaned as she started to bounce up and down on him. Link moaned. his thrusts became more erratic.

" Anju, Anju, I am going To..." Link kept thrusting trying to hold on for as long as possible. But after 3 more minutes of the hot sex, Link thrusted up and planted his seed inside of her. She moaned as his warm liquid filled her up.

"What the fuck?!" Squeaked Anju, "You know I am getting married in 2 days! You can't just cum in me!"

"Sorry! But I gotta go." With that Link left Anju pushing his cum out herself. He ran out of the inn and out of the north clock town. .

He ran up the path and bombed the snow boulder. He ran the rest of the way down the path into a snowy clearing.

**Author's Note: I know I know another filler chapter but I just didn't know how I'm gonna write it. However, I do know that the next two chapters won't have sex in them. But trust me after Snowhead Temple there is going to be a ton of sex in the following chapter.**


	13. Save File 13- Snowhead NO SEX

**_Authors note: there will be no sex in this chapter or the following. _**

"This isn't much of a village. It's just one building!" Said Tatl.

Link saw that there was a shivering Goron on top of a ledge, but he couldn't do anything about him at the moment. So he ran forward and crossed the little bridge to find an Owl Statue. He slashed it with his sword to wake it up. He saw a bridge and crossed it heading down a path. He emerged in Snowhead where he found himself on a path that had huge gaps in it with curious ramps on then. He then turned around the other way, following the path behind the lone building.

He ran forward down the path, killing a Blue Tektite that got in his way, then he crossed the first bridge. He encountered a new enemy. The pale and pasty hound appeared when he got close, and was excellent at guarding itself. Link waited until it attacked to strike. He kept swinging before finally landing the killing blow. Link continued across the bridges and shot down Tingle who was floating around about half-way through the area. Link purchased the Map of Snowhead from him for 20 rupees, and then continued on the last stretch and entered the Goron Village.

Link spoke with the Gorons around town but most of them were indoors because everything was frozen over. He walked around to the opposite side of the village where he saw a large floating island off in the distance.

"Link, up here," Kaepora Gaebora called down, "follow me carefully!"

He then proceeded to drop feathers upon invisible, icy platforms. The feathers disappeared after a short time, so Link didn't take too long to follow. He jumped from one to the next, steadily working his way forward. Once he got to the end, he entered the shrine.

Inside he found a chest which he opened up to find the lens of truth. Back outside, he used the Lens of Truth to see the icy platforms that were previously invisible. He jumped back across them and he saw a Goron on the ledge. Now that link saw him, he went ahead and spoke with him.

"Wha- you can see me? No matter, follow me!" Link followed him through the village, and once he stopped moving Link used the Lens and stood next to him.

Back along the road he took to get to Goron Village, using the Lens again to follow him. Link dodged out of the way of the White Wolfos and Blue Tektite along the way, then used the Lens again once he got to the end.

Finally back in the Mountain Village, Link then followed the ghost over to the water. At this point, he saw it fly up to the top of the cliffside, which now Link saw had a ton of ladders on it. To get across the water, he jumped on the small iceberg that was spinning around and hopped to the other side. He used the Lens to see the graspable points and started climbing. When he reached the top he saw the ghost enter a cave and he followed. Inside, Link used his lens one last time to speak with the spirit.

"I am Darmani the Third, the proud Goron Hero. I attempted to get to the Snowhead Temple on my own to stop the unnatural cold that is coming from the mountain, that is freezing Snowhead and slowly killing my people. On the way there, I got blown off the mountain by the fierce blizzards and died. I am overcome with grief and cannot pass on while my people suffer." Said the spirit.

"Hey, Link, don't you know a son…"

"Yeah yeah, shut up Tatl." Said Link pulling out his ocarina to play the song of time. At the end, Darmani spoke again.

"I will pass on my duty to you and grant you my powers." His ghostly body disappeared and the Goron mask dropped from where his face had been. Link put on the Goron Mask and walked out. Just outside the Goron Graveyard were two Gorons. The one who wasn't frozen mentioned that there's a hot spring beneath Darmani's grave. Link went back inside and pulled it back. This filled the lower area to fill up with steaming Hot Spring Water. Link snagged some in a bottle, but knowing it wouldn't stay hot for long he soared to the Owl Statue in Mountain Village. He ran in the direction of Goron Village with help from the bunny hood. On the Road To Goron Village, he went across the first two bridges, avoiding the White Wolfos. At the third island, just before the entrance to Goron Village itself, he saw some ice blocking a hole in the ground. He used the Hot Spring Water here to melt the ice and allow him to enter the hole. He dropped down into the hole and found a hot spring so he filled both of his bottles with their water.

Link went back into Goron city and asked the Goron to open the door. Link entered the building to hear a loud whining. He followed the noise to a room in the back. There he found a small Goron crying for his father.

"Hey Link, I think I saw someone frozen in some ice earlier." Said Tatl

"Ok where?" Tatl led Link back to the previous area where, sure enough, there was an old goron frozen in ice. Link rushed over and thawed him out. The Goron elder attempted to teach Link a song but couldn't, telling Link to go back to Goron city and find his son and play that for him.

Link did so and the young goron taught Link the rest of the song. Link played it on his drums. By the time he finished, every Goron in the area was asleep.

"This is it Tatl! Maybe I can get to the temple now."

"Gosh! This took forever! I mean look at the time it's almost the third day!"

"Jeez I didn't even notice that! I have to hurry up!"

From the mountain village he followed the pathway at the northwest part of the area, which lead to the Road to Snowhead.

Link used the Goron jump to be propelled forward over the gap. At the second ramp, he charged up another roll and launched himself over to the last side.

Here, he immediately found an Owl Statue. He slashed it with his sword to activate it.

"Hey Link, why don't we just reset time so we have enough time to get through the temple."

"Sure but first let me just deposit the rupees I have collected" Link teleported back to clock town and found the banker girl Sarah.

"Here are 200 more rupees!"

He stepped back and played the Song of time. He fell through the void and once again appeared back at the clock tower.


	14. Save File 14- Snowhead Temple NO SEX

Link teleported back to snowhead and slipped on the goron mask. As he walked forward, Link felt a giant gust of wind knock him back.

"Hey Link do you see that?"

"What?"

"At the end of the path there is something." Link grabbed the lens of truth and steered through it to find Biggoron's look-a-like sitting at the end of the bridge blowing gusts of wind. Link whipped out his drum set and played the goron lullaby. Biggoron yawned before curling up in a ball and falling off the edge of the cliff. Link curled himself into a ball and rushed down the edge of the path. He huddled forward at a blinding speed before hitting a ramp flying across a gap and onto the platform with the huge tower. Link charged up his roll and dashed up around the spiral path bringing him to the top. He stood up and entered the temple.

As Link moved forward,he encountered a new enemy that was a white version of the enemy he found in the first room of the Woodfall temple. Link curled into a ball, jumped and did a goron pound. He then Fire Punched the ice stalagmites and Tatl pointed out that the block behind the stalagmites is pretty darn heavy. Link grabbed the block while using the Goron Mask and pushed it until it fell into the floor. He emerged into the second half of this room where a White Wolfos appewered. Link killed it. There were three doors, but Link could only enter the dark blue one on the right for now. This room contained another new enemy, a tall ice statue, which froze Link with its breath. Link noticed the first Stray Fairy in the pillar near the center of the room. He pulled off the goron mask and aimed at it with an arrow and then used the Great Fairy Mask to draw it in. He then saw the second stray fairy at the east end of the room and he shot it with an arrow. Link then checked out the bridge. It had a little ramp on the end of it, indicating that he would have to use a Goron Roll. He rolled across the platform and jumped the ramp to reach the other side.

Link ran up the staircase in front of him to a room where he found a large chest. He opened the large chest and got the Dungeon Map, which would make navigation for him a bit easier. There were two Stray Fairies in this room, and he got one right away, as it was floating around near the northwest part of the room. He went back down the stairs, then jumped across and entered the blue door to his right.

Link ran across the edge to the opposite side of the new room and entered the gold colored door. Link put on his Goron Mask and pulled back on two stones stacked on top of each other. This revealed an alcove with a chest containing a Small Key. Before he left, there's one more thing he saw. He pushed the two blocks all the way to the farthest edge of the snowy werea. They snapped on top of a floor switch that revealed a chest. Link headed back to the central room.

Link headed over to the frozen red door. He noticed that it has a torch on either side of it. He stood next to one of them and shot an arrow through it to melt the ice blocking the door. Once back in the Entrance chamber, he used the Small Key he just collected to enter the cyan colored door. He opened the large chest in the middle of the room to get the compass. Link ran to the opposite side of the room where he found a cracked wall between two pillars. He used some of his bombs in order to blow it up and ran up the stairs.

In this room, there were several pillars that stick out of the ground, but many of them were covered in large chunks of ice. Link looked up at the ceiling, he found several icicles/stalactites. He used his Hero's Bow to pave the way by shooting the large stalactites, then started climbing.

He then saw a patch of frosty snow on the wall to his right, seemingly clinging to nothing. _That is a bit suspicious_, he thought so he used the Lens of Truth, He saw there's actually an alcove there with a chest inside! He wore the Bunny Hood and jumped to it, then opened the chest to get the fourth Stray Fairy.

He turned around and worked his way to the opposite side of the room. Wearing the Goron Mask he Fire Punch a snowy boulder to reveal a chest containing a Small Key. He then dropped down and entered the locked door. In this room, he jumped down into the snowy area and used a Goron Pound to kill some White Boes. He slipped on the Great Fairy Mask, and used the Lens of Truth to look straight up where Link found a bubble in the center of the ceiling. He shot it with the Hero's Bow and waited for the fifth Stray Fairy to come his way. He put on the Goron Mask and went back up to the upper level to solve the puzzle using some well placed goron pounds. He Goron Rolled to the opposite side, where he found some stairs that were blocked with ice, turned to the right and rolled across the snow drift in the corner and then Goron Rolled to the west side and then entered the door.

There were four teleportation pads around the room which Wizrobe used at random. Once he was solid, he did a little dance shortly before shooting Link with a blast of magic that froze Link. Link tried standing in the middle of the room, a little closer to one of the pads in particular, and positioned himself so he could see all of them at once. Link got up close and slashed him with his sword. This was a little difficult in his normal form so he slipped on the bunny hood. After Link did enough damage to him, he created three identical illusions. When they appeared, Link waited to see which one is the most solid, then attacked it. Once he was defeated, a large chest appeared. Link opened the large chest to get the Fire Arrows.

Using the Goron Mask, he rolled off the ledge to get to the bottom level. Here, he found a new enemy called a Red Bubble, which he just swerved around and ignored. He found a patch of lava that had a large floor switch in it and stepped on it. This created a large chest containing the sixth Stray Fairy which he collected. He climbed the stairs to get back to the first floor (where the colored doors were) and shot a Fire Arrow at the western green door. This large room had quite the drop if he fell down. Jumping across the small platforms and being careful for the Freezards' freezing breath, Link jumped to them and killed them with Fire Punches or sword slashes, or simply shot them from afar with Fire Arrows. Once all three of them were defeated, a chest appeared containing the seventh Stray Fairy.

Next, Link stood on one of the middle pillars and shot the three torches with Fire Arrows. Once all three were lit, the central door in the middle of the room opened. Link entered the door and used the Goron Mask to pound down a switch. This raised the stone pillar in the center of the main room up to the top floor, blocking off a lot of the bridges Link had used. He returned to the previous room and slashed some jars to get some arrows and his magic back up, then entered the green door on the west side of the map. Back in the central room, he entered the red door. He ignored the White Wolfos and entered the cyan door.

Link killed a White Wolfos and then ran over to the opposite side of the room. There was a suspicious crate atop one of the pillars on either side. Link whipped a bomb out and tossed it at the last moment so it blew up in mid air. Once the crate was destroyed, Link slipped the Great Fairy's Mask on to reel in the eighth Stray Fairy. He then used Fire Arrows to melt the two giant chunks of ice that encased the block and floor switch. He stepped on the switch that revealed a chest. He pushed the block around until he was able to climb on top of it and reach the chest which held the ninth Stray Fairy. He hopped down and pushed the block to access the northern platform. He climbed up and went through the door.

Link used the blocks in this room to get to the other side where pots started to fly at him. He ducked behind his shield and let them smash against it, he then went to open the chest to get the tenth Stray Fairy before returning to the previous room. He headed back to the entrance room and entered the dark blue door, which led him to the room with the three Freezards and the bridge he had to roll across. Now that he had the Fire Arrows, Link killed all of them and melted that chunk of ice. He then opened up the chest to get a Small Key. He went to the north end of the room and headed up the stairway.

First off, he snagged the Stray Fairy just to the right and stood on top of the platform in the middle of the room and shot the Freezard on the upper ledge with a Fire Arrow. Once it was defeated, he shot another Fire Arrow at the frozen Eye Switch just behind it. This raised the platform he was on temporarily.

He then jumped onto the upper ledge and went around. Facing towards the center of the room and using the Lens of Truth to see invisible blocks floating in the air he jumped across them and followed them to an alcove in the southern wall that contains a chest with the eleventh Stray Fairy. He hopped back along the invisible blocks and went through the door.

This took him back to the room just across from where he fought Wizrobe earlier. He used the Goron Mask to roll along the snowdrift on his right and used the Fire Arrows to melt the ice blocking the staircase. He took them to reach the next floor, and rolled along the snowdrift to the right, across to the lower platform and entered the locked door.

He used the Goron Mask, and landed a single Fire Punch to kill each one. Once they were all taken care of, he put on the Great Fairy's Mask and checked out the snow that's hanging from the invisible ledge. Using his Hero's Bow to shoot at the center of the diamond shaped hole in the wall, which popped a bubble. He then waited for the twelfth Stray Fairy to come your way. He then melted the ice covering the stairs and went up yet again.

This room had not one, but two Dinofols. Link used the Goron Mask and got close and used a Goron Pound to kill them both instantly. Once they were both defeated, Link collected the thirteenth and fourteenth Stray Fairies and exited through the door.

As soon as he entered, Wizrobe showed beat him the same exact way. Once he was defeated, Link slashed the jars to stock up on magic and arrows, then entered the door to the north. He opened the large chest here to get the Boss Key, then exit through the only other door.

Link noticed that there was a suspicious hallway that's filled with giant snow boulders, but it's blocked off by the pillar.

"There had to be some way to access it, Link, look at the central pillar, those four cylinder discs are a light blue color! I think they are ice, and if you could get rid of them, perhaps you could reach that hall!" said Tatl.

From the door he exited at the top, he turned to the right and rolled forward. He was easily able to land on the lower platform just one level down. Link went down the stairs here which took him to the lower set of ice cylinders, so he ran forward and tried to push them.

"Why… Isn't... This… WORKING!" Link screamed frustrated.

"Hey Link, maybe try punching them?" He Fire Punched them both out. He went back up the stairs and rolled across the snowdrift on his right, then he was able to punch both of them. He then rolled clockwise again to get on the very top. The central pillar was now low enough that he could now access this new area.

"Hey check your map Link"

He saw that there was a chest remaining in the northwest corner of the central room on the second floor. To get to it, he made his way to the top of the central pillar and walked to the north end of the room along the narrow platform and then faced westward. He used the Lens of Truth and lined himself up so that directly ahead he could see the Deku Flower below. Using the Bunny Hood and leapt down, and landed right on top of the Deku Flower. He opened the chest to get the fifteenth Stray Fairy. He then slipped on the deku mask and used the Deku Flower to fly to the platform on his left and go up the stairs.

Link then Fire Punched his way through the snow boulder and went up the stairs to get to the fourth and final floor. The Boss Door was just on the other side, so he simply rolled across, smashed the ice stalagmites to recover your magic, and entered the boss room.

Inside, the dreaded demon of the Gorons stared him right in the face. It was actually frozen. Link pulled out a fire arrow and aimed it at the face. He let go and it flew forward and struck the monster...


	15. Save File 15 - The Battle of Snowhead

Goht started to unfreeze and struggled to break free eventually throwing a ton of rock all over the place before starting to run down the hall. Link threw on the Goron mask and started to roll after it. They raced each other around the track before Link caught up. He jumped on a ramp and Landed on Goht, making the mechanical beast fall to the ground. It hit the ground and a hatch on the top opened. Link removed the goron mask and climbed on top of the mechanical goats body and found a person inside.

"Hey you!" He cried out, "what are you doing?" The person didn't reply. Link climbed down into the machine and picked the person up. It was a girl in a Sheika outfit, who's eyes were replaced by the eyes from the Skull Kid's mask!

Suddenly above Link, the plates on Goht started to close. The girl started to move again and she pinned Link under her.

"Well this makes this more fun!" she smirked as she pulled down Link's pants, letting his limp cock flop out. "I'll fix that in a moment," she said as she straddled him. She started to grind against him, causing his dick to harden under her. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned before leaning forward, pressing her DDs up against Link's chest. She grabbed a control stick and pressed it forward and Link started to feel Goht moving. She steered the beast around the rink and then aimed it at the wall. She then crashed it multiple times into the wall, each time squeaking as Link's cock pressed up against her clit. Eventually, the mech broke through the wall and stood in the newly opened hole staring out over Snowhead.

The girl sat up and slipped off her leggings and top, revealing her magnificent breasts to him and her sopping wet pussy. She stood up and towered over Link who thought the girl looked a tad bit intimidating. Then she grabbed his shoulders and slowly sat on his lap, taking his cock into her pussy fully. Once she got comfortable she started to bounce up and down in Link's lap, letting Link's cock slide in and out at a very fast pace. Link grabbed her back as she rode him and he simply let her do what she needed to do, it was obviously better that way, she was an animal in bed.

She hit the joystick and Goht jumped from the tower, landing heavily, causing her to slam down on Links dick. She squealed as she tightened around him and came. The added tightness caused Link to grunt, and shoot his seed deep into her fillings up her womb. For a split second her eyes reverted to normal and she uttered a few words: "Help. Cum insIIII…" she was cut off as her eyes were replaced once again by the creepy mask eyes. "Heheehee, you'll never free Mara! She is doomed to torment the gorons!"

"Link, maybe if you come in her enough the spell will break!" Squealed tatl, who was currently rubbing her pussy against Link's cum covered cock. Suddenly, Mara, controlled by the skull kid, slammed her pussy down hard shoving Tatl out of the way. Link, taking Tatl's advice, started to pound up into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to return his thrusts. Mara lifted her head to moan with her eyes closed. She sat up and started to bounce up and down making her boobs roll up and down. She stopped bouncing and instead started to roll her hips back and forth. Link reached up and rolled her breast in his hand. With his other hand he reached down and rubbed her clit as she bounced on him. The added stimulation caused her to squeak and bite her lower lip. She started to convulse as her orgasm rocked her.

She laid there for a minute, letting Goht's galloping bounce her up and down on his cock, before sitting up and then she sat down hard taking him in fully and then began to bounce up and down on his cock wanting another orgasm. Link met her thrusts hard increasing Mara's pleasure as she felt his hips smash into hers and the sound of them slapping together was pure music. Mara increased her pace rubbing her tits with her hands to increase the pleasure wanting to cum so bad.

Mara rolled her hips faster and she felt the familiar feeling of Link cumming inside of her, she felt his warm seed spill into her pussy but she didn't stop. Mara kept bouncing wanting to cum herself and she felt Link harden again within her which felt incredible and she felt the buzzing and awesome feeling of her pussy climaxing, Her pussy juice exploded out and spilled out onto Link's cock and Mara slumped forward her tits squished against Link's chest and she was panting as she struggled against skull kid.

She lay there for a bit resting until she felt Link starting to thrust again and she sat up straight. Link flipped her onto a back and continued to pound into her.

"Mm, you're nice and big!" She moaned. Link grunted as he continued to plow into her. Mara was in heaven, she'd climaxed maybe six times already and was more than ready for the seventh. With one hand she rubbed her pussy while Link fucked it and with the other rubbed her tits making herself leave the world in pleasure. Her eyes had rolled back, her tongue lolled out and she was drooling from the intense sex.

"Oh god. Cock. Sex. Cum. COCK!" Mara screamed.

"Oh shit here it comes!" Link grunted.

He pressed into Mara triggering her orgasm and she exploded. Her juices squirted three feet splashing onto Link. Link saw this and unleashed his own load with a low groan and his cum spilled, once again, into Mara's pussy. Link collapsed on top of her, his dick still pumping string after string of cum into her, causing his cum to overflow from her pussy. It was enough that he definitely impregnated her. Goht stumbled for a second and Mara shot up, shoving Link off of her. She stood up and started to hover a bit. Link's cum dripped down the inside of her leg. Her eyes flickered back and forth. She screamed before collapsing to the ground. Goht suddenly turned and crashed into a mountain wall. Link dressed Mara and himself. He carried her out into the snow as some Gorons watched on. He laid her down before putting on the Goron mask, and grabbing Goht by the horns. He grunted as he threw the mechanical goat over the edge of the cliff. Oddly however the face panel ripped off and stayed in Link's hands. The gorons cheered as Link removed the mask and picked up Mara, and carried her towards them

Suddenly, Link blacked out, and he was back in the plane he was in after beating Odolwa. Another giant appeared and revealed that they were guardians of a sort. Eventually, the Area melted away and he found himself staring up into the eyes of Mara.

"Link? Link are you all right? You passed out there!"

"How long was I out?"

"1 by day"

"Link that means… we have under 24 hours left.." said Tatl.

"Mara what time is it?"

"Uh Midnight, why?"

"Oh shit, um skull kid has started to call down the moon and it will crash into clock town wiping everyone out… I have travelled back in time to restart this 3 day loop so many times… Where's my ocarina…"

"Oh about that…" Mara pulled out a rag that held the shattered pieces of the Ocarina of Time.

"We're doomed, unless..." said Tatl.

"Unless what, Tatl!?"

"Unless the song of time set up a permanent three day loop… which is highly unlikely" Just as she said that the earth shook and they all heard a loud crashing noise.

"Link, I don't know what's going to happen but if you do get sent back in time please come back and save me!"

A fiery wave of heat burst through the door and Mara hugged Link as the heat wave hit them.


	16. Save File 16- Snowhead Redo

Darkness.

Link hung in a void, suspended in nothingness. Flames had consumed Mara in his arms before consuming him, leaving him in this emptiness.

Suddenly he heard a chuckle. It grew louder. And louder. And louder until they started to form words.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Link tried to place the voice but he couldn't. Suddenly a bright light pierced the darkness. Link ran towards it. As it grew larger and larger, he was able to see through the light. Link passed through the light before running straight through it. He heard the crow of a rooster he was back. On the first day!

"Link?"

"Tatl?"

"We… survived!"

"But Mara…"

"Let's revisit Snowhead, maybe you can rescue her again." Link pulled out his ocarina and teleported to Snowhead. He raced down the path only to be blown back by a giant gust of wind. He remembered to put on the Goron mask and play the Goron lullaby. He watched as the giant Goron crashed into the canyon. He rolled down the path, before rolling up the ramp. He hit a rock on the way up, falling back down. As he made his way to the base of the ramp, he found a cave. He decided to enter. Inside he found a great fairy fountain but he found that she too was shattered by Skull Kid. He remembered that he had collected stray fairies in Snowhead temple.

He exited the cave and entered Snowhead temple.suddenly he heard a booming.

"Ye who hold my remains... Return to the appointed place to face me…" A panel on the floor began to glow blue. Link ran around it before going off to recollect all 15 stray fairies.

Once he collected them all, he ran back to fight Goht again and save Mara. He reached the pad but he hesitated.

"Let's go Link! Let's save Mara!"

"But Tatl, I will just have to eventually reset time so it won't affect anything. I'll save her once I free each of the giants."

"Ok, fine we'll first let's save the great fairy." Link ran out of the temple and jumped off the high ledge and was able to stick a rolling landing. He ran into the great fairy's cave.

Immediately, all the stray fairies flew away from him and towards the center of the pool where they all collected and transformed into a single being, the Great Fairy of Power.

"Thank you for restoring me to my former power! Because of this I shall grant you two gifts. FIRST, I shall increase your charges spin attack!" She generated a ball of light between her hands. She shot it forward hitting Link and lifting him in the air. He hung there for a few minutes before he gently touched back down. "Second I give you the gift of my body" She snapped and her vines disappeared. Link walked over into her pool and started to strip naked. She started to stroke his shaft. It stiffened fully as she ran her tongue from the base to the tip and slipped his dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down. Her hand slithered down to her pants. She slid them off and started to circle around her clit causing her to moan around his cock. Suddenly Link grabbed her head and pushed it down so she would deep throat him. After 5 seconds of her gagging he let her up. He laid back as to let her spin around and put her barely covered pussy in front of his face. He reached and tore through the remaining vines. She sat on his face and let him eat her out as she bobbed her head on his dick. Both moaned loudly as they both reached their climax. The Great Fairy spun around and slammed her vagina down on his dick. She bounced up and down as Link reached up to fondle her tits. Link started to return her thrusts but shortly flipped her onto her back, spread her legs and started to pound into her. She wrapped her legs around him and started to hump back. Link's dick smashed deep into her vagina and he repeatedly smashed into her g-spot triggering a body shaking orgasm. She lay there with her tongue hanging out. Link grunted as he slowed down. He picked her up and continued with his deed.he bounced her up and down until he felt pressure building up in his abdomen. With one last thrust he shoved his entire dick up into her shooting his cum into her womb. Link pulled out of her.

Link dressed and walked out of the fairy fountain. He felt depressed. He stared up at the tower and got mad. He punched the side before throwing in his Goron mask and rolling back up.

"Link where are you going?"

"To save Mara" he said.

He stepped on the pad before being transported back to Ghot's room. Once again firing a fire arrow at Ghot's head the beast started to rampage. Link chased it down and crashed into it causing it to open up. He climbed inside and found Mara inside. Link pulled down his pants and ripped a hole in her pants before shoving his cock into her. Link lifted her up and lay her on her back with her legs up in a v. He started to powerfully thrust into her causing her to moan loudly. He bent down and kissed her. He pounded into her giving both of them intense amounts of pleasure. Link felt pressure building in his abdomen, he knew that he was gonna cum soon. Mara rolled her boobs in her hands. Again Mara squeaked as she hit her first orgasm. Her pussy clamped down on Link's penis. He grunted as he spasmed into her. He shot string after string into her.

For a split second her eyes reverted to normal and she uttered a few words: "Help. Cum insIIII…" she was cut off as her eyes were replaced once again by the creepy mask eyes. "Heheehee, you'll never free Mara! She is doomed to torment the gorons!"

"I know that already but I will fuck you out of her."

Mara spun them around and slammed her vagina down on his dick. She bounced up and down as Link reached up to fondle her tits. Link started to return her thrusts but shortly flipped her onto her back, spread her legs and started to pound into her. She wrapped her legs around him and started to hump back. Link's dick smashed deep into her vagina and he repeatedly smashed into her g-spot triggering a body shaking orgasm. She lay there with her tongue hanging out. Link grunted as he slowed down. He picked her up and continued with his deed. He bounced her up and down until he felt pressure building up in his abdomen. With one last thrust he shoved his entire dick up into her shooting his cum into her womb.

Link, after laying her down, pushed back into Mara hard causing her to gasp in pleasure and without giving her time to adjust Link began to thrust into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her pretty little ass and Mara moaned loudly. Link began to push in harder with each thrust making Mara buckle and her ass jiggle slightly, Link's hands found their way to that little prize and he began to squeeze and rub the cheeks. Link continued to plow into Mara for quite some time before he felt his cock stiffen and knew he was about to explode. At the same time Mara felt the familiar rush and the clenching of her walls.

"Oh shit!" Link yelled.

"Oh god!" Mara screamed.

Link groaned as he shot his load deep into Mara's pussy, he loved cumming inside her. Mara, herself, screamed as she unleashed her juices all over Link's cock.

"Nooooo" screamed Skull Kid as her eyes reverted back to normal. She lay there unconscious and with his cum dribbling out of her pussy. Link pulled out his ocarina and played the song of soaring carrying her over the Goron and mountain village which noticed had melted. He dropped down to the Inn before demanding a room to help her.

Link sat there watching Mara sleep. Suddenly, she stirred.

"Mara?"

"How do you know my name?!"

"Uh Skull Kid said it to me in the middle of our 'fight'"

"So you are the one who started fucking me! You know you shouldn't have started fucking me. Why would you do that"

"Uhh it's complicated"

"Thanks for helping but next time don't just start forcefully fucking some one. Now excuse me, I have to get a morning after spell."

She walked and Link sat there for a minute. He was dumbfounded. He decided to fight Goht the exact same way as he did the first time. He left the inn and teleported back to the village. He walked into the store on the side of the mountain.


	17. Save File 17- The Ranch Sisters

Link entered the cave in Goron village. Inside he found a giant Goron who was selling giant powder kegs. Link walked up and asked if he could buy one, remembering the giant rock blocking Romani ranch. The Goron told him "no you're too small". Link walked out of the store and sat down to think. Tatl literally had to pick up his Goron mask. He put it on and then went back in where he was allowed to purchase a powder keg. He then rolled all the way over to milk road where he ran up to the giant rock and blew it up with the powder keg. After purchasing a map from Tingle, he ran towards the ranch.

Upon entering he saw Romani running around with a bow. Link ran up to her. She whipped around.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"Oh, um I'm Link"

"Oh I'm Romani. I was given the same name as the ranch. I think I'm gonna call you Grasshopper though. Romani was practicing for tonight."

"Oh great she talks about herself in the 3rd person" whispered Tatl. Link swatted Tatl away as his daydream of Romani naked sucking his dick.

"So what's going on tonight?"

"They are coming. They come every year and steal cows from the barn, but my sister won't believe me. Every year they also take me and… do things to me."

"Um we could help you."

"Really? We should start training right away then!" Romani let Epona out and taught Link Epona's Song. He then rode Epona around the ranch popping balloons. Link and Romani practiced until night fell and sure enough Link saw a bright light shoot down from the stars. He raced around on Epona shooting the aliens before hearing a scream. He saw Romani being lifted up in the barn. Four arm like apparatus' dropped from the ceiling. Their alien hands grasped her arms and legs and lifted her off the ground. Their cold claws only made her more scared. A fifth apparatus extended from the ceiling, this one more shaped like a giant worm. It slithered down to her nether region, touching up against her clit. The cold, metallic limb touching her sensitive, warm vagina caused her to moan loudly. Her eyes glazed over and she seemed to start enjoying herself. It started to rub up against her causing her to moan even louder. She started to attempt to move her hips hip and down to add pleasure to her movements. It rubbed back and forth. Her moans grew louder. The tendril slowly moved downward and prodded her opening. It slowly moved its tip in and out of her slowly, driving her crazy. She squealed as it slowly started sliding further into her. And further into her. Eventually it hit her womb, she squeaked and stopped. It then slowly pulled out causing her to moan as it rubbed her insides in just the right way. Just as the tip left her pussy, it shot right back forward slamming her right in the g-spot. She screamed out as she came. The tentacle rammed into her at blazing speeds. It gave her more and more pleasure as it's long appendage entered and exited her.

Link rode over and aimed his bow shooting each of the arms and the tendril. The creature dropped her and all of the aliens retreated. Link hopped off of Epona and ran over to Romani. She lay there on the ground breathing heavily. Link watched her sit up before jumping on him, hugging him.

"Good work grasshopper!" Link stood back up with Romani still hugging him. Cremia ran out to the barn and tackled Link.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister. I should have believed her. Now let us thank you with a special gift free of charge." They both sat there with their legs spread. Romani crawled over to Link and grabbed his crotch while Cremia was on his chest. Romani shoved Cremia aside and tore off Link's clothes and Cremia shouted in protest but Romani ignored her and quickly stripped herself so she was only in her panties while Link was completely naked his eight inch cock nearly fully erect.

Romani winked at him and lowered her head and took Link in her mouth wanting to suck him off before they fucked. Her mouth bobbed up and down on his length deep throating every time and her tongue flickered all over his tip making him moan.

Cremia took her chance and sat over top of Link

Cremia, who was now naked, sat down on his face and forced Link to eat her out. Link happily obliged and shoved his tongue inside of her and fiercely sucked, licked and ate her pussy. All the while Romani was choking hard as she deep throated Link, slobbering all over his cock and making gurgling noises.

Link moaned into Cremia's pussy in turn making her moan and then his hands grabbed Romani's head and he began to forcefully bob her head up and down fast making her gurgle on the cock and Link groaned into Cremia's pussy as he came all over Romani's face making her squeal in delight. The groan into her pussy sent Cremia over the edge as well and she came all over Link's face making him splutter and laugh as she screamed.

Cremia slipped off of him and lay on her back panting and Romani took her chance as well and slid on top of Link and grinded against his cock.

"Mmmm I want this big bad boy inside me," Romani whispered in his ear.

Link grinned, "Then let's get it in there!"

Romani moaned as he slowly pushed into her and then once she was used to it Romani began to bounce up and down on his cock cowgirl style, sweat began dripping down her body and gleamed in the light making her look incredibly sexy. Her hands went to Link's shoulders for support so Link decided to use his hands as well and began to fondle the purple haired girl's large tits.

Romani moaned loudly, "Mmm fuck me! Fuck me good!"

Link laughed and thrusted up every time she slammed down, their pace picked up and soon she was riding him like a cowgirl would a horse and she was loving every second of it.

Romani was screaming hard as Link filled her up with every thrust and soon she was trembling from the orgasmic pleasure and then suddenly she gave a shrill piercing scream.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWN!"

Romani came hard, her juices exploding out onto Link and then she slumped on top of him and nearly passed out. Lucky for Link that last movement pushed him over the edge too and he came inside of her as she lay on top of him and he hissed in pleasure. Link sat there, his cum dripping out of Romani's Pussy.

Cremia stood up and towered over the sitting Link who thought Cremia looked a tad bit intimidating. Then Cremia picked Romani off of him and placed her down next to him. Cum dripped out of Romani's pussy. Cremia then grabbed his shoulders and slowly sat on his lap, taking his cock into her pussy fully. Once Cremia got comfortable she started to bounce up and down in Link's lap, letting Link's cock slide in and out at a very fast pace. Link grabbed Cremia's back as she rode him and he simply let her do what she needed to do, it was better that way, Cremia was an animal in bed.

Link flipped himself and Cremia over so that he was now hovering over top of her and was fucking her missionary style. Cremia was moaning as she felt Link fill her up over and over again.

"Ooh Link! Fuck you're so big!" Cremia groaned.

Link continued to plow into Cremia for quite some time before he felt his cock stiffen and knew he was about to explode. At the same time Cremia felt the familiar rush and the clenching of her walls.

"Oh shit!" Link yelled.

"Oh god!" Cremia screamed.

Link groaned as he shot his load deep into Cremia's pussy, he loved cumming inside her. Cremia, herself, screamed as she unleashed her juices all over Link's cock. Tatl flew in and started to lick up all of the juices.

"Hey Link, you need a 'ride' back to town?" She asked breathily.

"Yeah sure," Link stood up."just one more thing ok?" Link started to stroke his cock. It wasn't long before he grunted and shot his seed all over Cremia and Romani.


	18. Save File 18- The “Milk” Wagon

Link hung out around the ranch for the rest of the day playing games with Romani and getting better at riding Epona.

Night started to roll in and Cremia and Link loaded the wagon. Link hopped in next to Cremia and they headed down the road. They passed the fork in the road and saw Tingle floating again.

Suddenly, a clopping of horse hooves started behind them. Link headed back to see two men riding after Cremia and Link. Link pulled out his bow and started to shoot at them. However they took extremely evasive maneuvers. They rode up to the wagon and punched Link knocking him unconscious. They jumped in and grabbed Cremia before one of them stopped the horses.

They both headed back to Cremia where one of them picked her up and started to forcefully kiss her. The other one came from behind and grabbed her chest. She saw Link's unconscious body and screamed, thinking him dead. The bandit behind her knelt down and grabbed the bottom of her dress before yanking it up over her head revealing that she didn't wear underwear. The one in the front put his face in between her breasts and shook his head back and forth. The first one dropped his pants revealing a 6 inch dick. He shoved Cremia to the ground and filled her face with his dick. He pulled out and then thrusted in again. #2 pulled out a 4 inch cock and forced Cremia to grab it. he made Cremia's hand move up and down his shaft.

"What are you d...AHHHMPHH!" Cremia started as #1 started eating her out and #2 shoved his dick in her mouth and started to hump her face.

#1 stood up picked up Cremia and motioned #2 over. they both shoved their dicks into her pussy making her scream loudly. When one pulled in the other pulled out and then in and out. #2 started moaning as his thrusts became more erratic. He shoved his dick in all the way and dumped his load deep in her womb. He pulled out and sat down. #1 continued to ruthlessly pound the unconscious Cremia.

The bandit started to moan louder as he came into her womb. The bandit stood there for a minute pumping cum into her pussy before an arrow sprouted from his neck causing him to fall down to his knees, still inside Cremia, and keel over the second bandit looked up just in time to see Link's sword slice down chopping his head off. Cremia leapt up and hugged Link tightly.

They threw the dead bodies to the side of the road and set a bomb down near them. As the wagon pulled away the bomb exploded behind them destroying the bodies.

The wagon pulled up to the east gate and Cremia and Link climbed out of the wagon.

"Thank you Link for coming with me and saving me. Here take this." She handed over a hat that looked like the cow from the Ranch. Link thanked her and started to walk off.

"What, you don't want your other prize?" She said. Link turned around to see her flashing him. She walked over to him and reached down and started to stroke. Her hand slipped up and down Link's shaft. Her soft hands touched his slowly hardening cock. After she felt he was good and hard she began to kiss the bulge and wrapped her mouth around it, sliding it up and down making Link groan.

Cremia's left hand grabbed hold of his shaft and began to lightly stroke it, pre cum came from Link's tip and Cremia licked it up quickly making him shudder. Cremia spat onto her hand to lube it up a bit and increased her speed as she jacked him off. While she jacked him off she began to kiss his tip and lick it like a lollipop and soon she was beginning to take him into her mouth. She pushed her head down, taking him fully into her throat, after a lot of practice Cremia could now take a cock as big as his, down her throat with ease.

Link moaned at the tightness of her throat and put his hands on her head urging her to go faster, Cremia complied. She bobbed her head quickly, swallowing all the time to send jolts through his cock and even started to hum at one point, which drove Link crazy.

Link grabbed Cremia's head and began to thrust his cock erratically into her throat making her gag and choke but Link knew she loved it, as soon as he made her choke on it.

She stood up and slowly but sexily took off her clothes, leaving her beautiful body exposed. Link stared at her giant 38DD breasts and her extremely curvy body. She walked over and slowly slid his dick in between those perfect boobs and started to thrust his hips. Back and forth occasionally Cremia would lick his tip. Eventually he started to grunt. He asked her to suck on the tip while he fucked her tits. For a few more minutes, she did this before she pulled away. He spread her legs. He pulled down her panties and kissed her pussy.

He bent down and stuck a finger up into her vagina. The sharp, quick pain made her moan loudly. Link moved his finger in and out. She moaned with every in and out and every motion caused her pleasure. Link suddenly stopped and pulled his finger out. He wanted a taste. He stuck his face up into her and started to eat her out. Link flicked inside her again from the base of her vagina to the top of her clit. Cremia moaned as Link's tongue slithered into her snatch. Link flicked his tongue around inside her as Cremia fondled her breasts gently. Cremia moaned once again as Link started to shove his finger in and out of Cremia's vagina.

Her moans became louder until Link came up and kissed her deeply as he continued to rub her pussy. His prods became faster. This caused her to moan even louder. After a few moments she covered her mouth and squeaked as she released onto his hand. Eventually Link's moans got louder and louder. She stopped sucking him for a second and started to stroke the cock. she slipped it back into her mouth. She flicked her tongue around the tip of the cock. She bobbed her head up and down on the shaft. She fingered herself as she sucked him off. He started to grunt. She slid the cock out of her mouth with a pop.

She straddled him and started to grind against him, causing his dick to harden under her. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned before leaning forward, pressing her DDs up against Link's chest. She squeaked as Link's cock pressed up against her clit. She stood up and towered over Link who thought Cremia looked a tad bit intimidating. Then she grabbed his shoulders and slowly sat back down on his lap, taking his cock into her pussy fully. Once she got comfortable she started to bounce up and down in Link's lap, letting Link's cock slide in and out at a very fast pace. Link grabbed her back as she rode him and he simply let her do what she needed to do, it was obviously better that way, as she was an animal in bed.

Link started to pound up into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to return his thrusts. Cremia lifted her head to moan with her eyes closed. She sat up and started to bounce up and down making her boobs roll up and down. She stopped bouncing and instead started to roll her hips back and forth. Link reached up and rolled her breast in his hand. With his other hand he reached down and rubbed her clit as she bounced on him. The added stimulation caused her to squeak and bite her lower lip. She started to convulse as her orgasm rocked her.

She laid there for a minute before sitting up and then she sat down hard taking him in fully and then began to bounce up and down on his cock wanting another orgasm. Link met her thrusts hard increasing Cremia's pleasure as she felt his hips smash into hers and the sound of them slapping together was pure music. Cremia increased her pace rubbing her tits with her hands to increase the pleasure wanting to cum so bad.

Sh slipped causing her to slam down on Links dick. She squealed as she tightened around him and came. The added tightness caused Link to grunt, and shoot his seed deep into her fillings up her womb.


	19. Savefile 19-Pirate booty and Fish Egg P1

"So Link we should probably…" started Tatl.

"Go upgrade my sword right?" Link blurted out.

one song of time, Goht fight, goron race, threesome between Linkette, Gabor and Zubora and another song of time later*

"Great, I got the Gilded sword! Now what were He saying?"

"We should probably go to Great Bay!"

Link ran to the southern gate and called for Epona he charged towards the great bay and jumped over the fence. He got off Epona and started to walk towards the shore. Suddenly he saw someone floating in the water. Link dove in and swam over to the zora. He asked Link to help get him to shore, so Link swam around behind him, grabbed him, and then pushed him back towards the land. Once he got there, the Zora struggled several steps and eventually collapsed a few paces away. Link ran over to him and the Zora told him about what happened, some pirates had stolen Lulu's eggs and he barely escaped. He asked Link to heal his soul.

Link played the song of healing as the Zora died. He faded away leaving only a mask. Link propped up his guitar in the sand and threw on the mask.

Link swam towards the pirates' fortress. Link found a secret entrance and surfaced on the other side. Immediately a guard boat picked him up and chucked him outside. He swam back in again but this time surfaced near a dock and sneakily climbed up onto it. A guard spotted him again but before she could do anything he ran over and put his hand over her mouth. He dragged her behind a wall and dropped his skirt. His 10 in cock spring out and smacked her on the ass.

He flipped her around, so she was facing him. Link pushed into the guard hard causing her to gasp in pleasure and without giving her time to adjust Link began to thrust into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her pretty little ass and the guard moaned loudly. Link smiled and began to push in harder with each thrust making the guard buckle and her ass jiggle slightly, Link's hands found their way to that little prize and he began to squeeze and rub the cheeks. He grabbed both of her legs and continued to pound her pussy. She started to kick his back, but he did not budge at all. She started to feel good bouncing up and down on his dick. He leaned in and started licking her nipple occasionally biting causing her to moan against her will. She started to bounce faster and farther down on his cock until her moans started growing louder. Link slammed into her causing her to moan. He started to moan and his thrusts became more erratic. He started pumping harder and faster slamming into her g spot causing her immense pleasure.

He groaned as he thrust into her one last time before his cock started throbbing and shooting a huge load deep into her womb.

He pulled out of her and his cum dripped out of her pussy. He set her down on the ground and pulled his skirt up. He climbed down onto the platform and on the far left was a Goron Switch. He put on the Goron Mask and used a Goron Pound to slam it down. This opened a gate that water flowed in through.

He put the Zora Mask back on and jumped back in the water. He opened the various chests on the seafloor, which contained red rupees. Suddenly, something bit down on his left ankle. He looked down and saw a fish biting his leg. He charged his magic, killing the fish. From here on out he swerved around them without difficulty. When he was done playing around, he entered the channel he opened underwater.

He maneuvered his way through the inside section of the pirates fortress with relative ease. Eventually he emerged back outside. He dashed back behind the door as a guard walked past. He looked out into the opening and saw a ton of gerudo. He pulled out his bow and one by one stunned them before darting for the tower in the center of the clearing. As he ran around the tower he tripped over something. He turned around and didn't see anything. He pulled out the lens of truth, and saw a soldier lying there, who begged Link for a red potion. Link had one and handed it over. The soldier drank it and recovered. He handed Link the stone mask telling him how it worked. Link promised to come back for him and put on the stone mask and walked out. The Pirates had stood up and looked around. They then started their patrols again. One turned directly at Link and started walking towards him. Link started freaking out as she walked towards him.

She got to him and walked straight through him. She kept walking and then stopped. Link walked up to her and reached out and concentrated on his hands. He reached out and grabbed her tits. She gasped and squeaked. Link covered her mouth with his other hand. He pressed the back of her knee so she was forced to kneel down before he whipped out his cock and slapped it on her face. He opened her mouth and slipped his cock in. He put his hands on the back of her head and started to fuck her mouth. He was not gentle, violently pounding her mouth. He slammed his dick all the way in and then pulled it out. Suddenly, she bit down causing him to scream in pain and then he kicked her in the boobs. He shoved her to the ground and pushed her tits together. He slowly slid his dick in between those perfect boobs and started to thrust his hips back and forth. For a few more minutes he did this. Then he shuffled forward a few inches and started to pound into her face. She gagged a bit as the tip hit the back of her throat. He grunted and released into her mouth. He got up, pulled up his pants and climbed the ladder.

Once he got to the top he shot the gerudo at the top and ran past her. He ran forward and saw a Giant Bee. He saw it flying into a beehive in the larger room. Link looked down and witnessed a short conversation between two Gerudos, a nameless one wearing white along with their leader, Aveil. Apparently, Skull Kid told them that if they could gather the Zora Eggs, they'd find a way into the Great Bay Temple, where they hope to find some serious loot. She also reveals that they only have four of the Zora Eggs, while the others are still missing somewhere near some "sea snakes." Link shot the beehive on the ceiling making it land in the middle of the room. The Giant Bees attacked the Gerudos and chased them out of the room. Link worked his way into the room he just saw the gerudo in and found a huge chest containing the hookshot!

Part 2 will be coming soon!


End file.
